District 9 and three quarters
by Katniss Jean Pines
Summary: Edel Nimmo is now 12. Soon she will start her second year at Hogwarts. When she hears her name called at the reaping, she starts to think Hogwarts is no longer an option. Then what happens when someone close to her is thrown in with her? THE END! Okay, so... Maysilee's story will be out, not called Maysilee's story... But it's coming, so watch out!
1. Climbing to the Top

**Prologue – The Story so far**

**I had read the Harry Potter books when I was 6 and a half. For four and a half years I thought they were fiction. Then, last year I got my letter of acceptance into Hogwarts. I moved from District 5 to here, District 9 ¾. I got sorted into Gryffindor. During the year I met Hugo Weasley, we became so close, people called him my boyfriend. Still, if you call him that I will personally pummel you. Then, Albus S. Potter, one of Hugo's friends, was also in our house. We had fun, stealing 6th year's books, then reading them. Playing pranks on teachers, Hugo said we were becoming like his Uncle George. Then, over the summer, they (and their families) moved to District 9 ¾, like I did when I got my letter. I guess I'm just that adorable, but don't say that or I will hit you on the head with The Fellowship of The Ring. **

**I feel guilty though, this year, Hugo, Albus and I will turn 12. My friends and I will all be eligible for the hunger games. I sort of led them into a trap. It's not my fault. I did not ask them to come here. I had so much fun at Hogwarts, I had completely forgotten about the hunger games. **

**People usually want to.**

* * *

**Chapter One – Climbing to the top**

**I race to my house's bright yellow door, off to meet Hugo in the cobblestone square in the center of town. Ever since he moved here, we always race up the two red poles with our district flags on them. First one to the top wins. It's usually me. I have climbed everything for years. My crib, as a baby, the trees, play sets, ropes, walls, and now, the poles. Hugo on the other hand has only ever climbed that pole. Maybe some trees. He is getting better at it, he might even beat me ... After a couple more weeks. I laugh aloud to myself as I imagine him doing so.  
**

**Lately I have been timing myself. My fastest time is 15.6 seconds. Today I have my pocket watch in my hand, ready to time when we start our race. I think Hugo's best time is 30.8, not bad, since he's only been here a couple months.  
**

**I arrive and stare at the poles, standing there at their usual 40 feet. I decide to do a test run. I kick off my sandals and start the stopwatch. I scramble up the pole at fast as I possibly can. The flag is about five feet in front of me when it reaches 9 seconds. I do a happy dance inside my head. Then I reach the top. 12.7 seconds! Yes, personal best! I slide back down and put my sandals back on. As I wait for Hugo, I watch the mocking-jays. There are rarely any. Today is a special day. Not because it is Reaping Day, no one likes reaping day, but because it is sunny! My blonde hair blows in the warm breezes, also another rarity. Three rarities today. Mocking-jays, sunshine and warm breezes. Too bad no one can enjoy the rare weather today. My mood is ruined.**

** Then Hugo arrives. **

**His reddish-brown hair in the sunlight makes my smile return. Never mention that to him please.**

** I kick off my sandals and he kicks off his.**

**"Ready?"**

**"Ready."**

**The word 'Go' is on our lips, when a voice behind us, that we both recognize, shouts the word, **

**"Wait!"**

**It's Hugo's father. He once asked me to call him Ron, so that is what I call him.**

**"I play the winner."**

**I laugh at that. Good luck Ron.**

**"May the odds be ever in your favor" I say in a mock squeaky capitol accent.**

**Everyone laughs for a while. Then we get back to what we came here for.**

**"Ready?" asks Hugo**

**"Ready." I reply.**

**"GO!" We shout together.**

**Hand, hand, foot, foot, hand, hand, foot, foot, hand, hand, foot, foot, hand, hand, foot, foot. I take advantage of the bumps and cracks in the pole. My feet are now too big to fit in the holes. Women's Size 7 ½ is way too big for a 12-year-old. My mom and dad certainly think so. They never say it, but I'm smart. I can figure things out. I know, I just know. Hugo is only a size 3 in Men's shoe sizes. Albus is only a 4! Size four in mens is a size 6 in women's sizes I am halfway to the top when I see Hugo. He is about two feet ahead of me! I stop philosophizing about my feet, and his, then keep scrambling up the pole. I pass him and look into his blue eyes, which are watching with amazement what they have seen so many times before; I smile kindly at him, do a three-fingered salute with my left hand and keep moving up. I must be at least 75% up by now. I see Ron standing there, thirty feet below me.**

**I cannot see his eyes, but I assume that because he has not seen me climb before, so he must be amazed at what he sees. I reach the top and yell, "I WIN!" at the top of my lungs. I stop the stopwatch. The young woman in the house next to me tells me to be quiet, quite harshly. Hugo is right behind me. I just sit at the top of the pole and just stare out at the countryside. I rub my fingers across the clothe flag. It is soft. The winds blow on me and I don't notice. No one bothers me, until I snap back into reality when Hugo pinches my arm.**

**"Hello? Edel? Earth to Edel?!"**

**"I'm here." I whisper just loud enough so he can hear, and keep just staring into space.  
**

**He calls me Edel. Like everyone else. That is the name I prefer. Not my full name, Edelweiss. I think it's way too long. And girly. Although, my mom says Edelweiss means courage and dignity, I still do not like the name. No one calls me Edelweiss. If they do, once again, I will hit them on the head with The Fellowship of The Ring. Or some other book over 1,000 pages**

**I reluctantly slide back down the pole to begin my race with Ron. It makes a horrible squeaking noise and my skin burns as it rubs against the metal. How I wish I could've spent all day up there. I check my time on the stopwatch. 19.2! Thats 4.5 more seconds than last time!**

**ARRRGGHHHH! My stupid feet!  
**

**Ron grabs the pole when Hugo gets off. I rub my legs, they feel all cold because of the pole, but they are still capable of climbing that pole. I step back and hug the pole, waiting for Ron to do the same. He eventually notices and does.**

**"Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor." I mock a capitol accent again  
**

**"Ready?" I ask**

**"Ready." He says.**

**The word GO! marks our start.  
**

**I start the stopwatch and this time don't let any thing distract me. I don't even turn back to look at Ron.  
**

**I am up the pole in 12.8 seconds. That stupid 0.1 second!  
**

**Then I notice Ron.  
**

**I have reached the top with him still trying to get a hold of the pole at the bottom. I giggle and cover my mouth.  
**

**No one can hear me up here, but I hear Hugo's laughter from there.  
**

**Ron laughter combines with Hugo's  
**

**"Can't …Climb …Any …More …" He jokes as he lets go. After I laugh, loudly, I remember what day it actually is. Not a sunny one, not a windy one… It's the reaping! **

**I was almost looking forward to the day.  
**

**My frown and bad mood resurface.  
**

**I slide down the cold pole a third time, my skin still burning, and start the long walk back to my house.**

**" C'mon guys, it's time to get ready for the reaping" I say.**


	2. The Reaping

**Chapter 2 – The Reaping**

**I get home and hop into our gray one stall shower. **

**I turn on the cold water and scrub myself from head to toe. I wash my hair, behind my ears, my back, my legs, and my neck. **

**My mom says we should be grateful for what we have. In District Twelve, and Eleven there are no showers; they wash themselves with tin buckets. That water is also cold.**

**I pull out my green brush and brush my hair. If it's wet, it goes down past my waist. **

**I then finish my shower and turn off the cold water. My mom tells me to dry off before I step out; otherwise the floor gets all wet. **

**Then there is mold on the floor and if there is mold on the floor, then we have to move. **

**I would like to stay in my house; I think it is very nice here. I have a carpet in my bedroom, a tile bathroom, a wooden floor in the kitchen, and best of all… ELECTRICITY! I love having a reading lamp in my bedroom, and an electric stove, an oven, and a fan to keep the house cool.**

**Into my room to change into my dress I go. I hate dresses. I have not worn one since I was four, that was the year I decided to start picking out my clothes myself.  
**

**I put on my reaping dress. It is a white dress. Sleeveless, it is held up by two straps that rise off my shoulders and attach at the back of my neck. There is a light yellow band around my waist. In the middle is a flower. My mother insisted it be edelweiss. I hate it. It mocks me, like I do capitol accents.**

**I slip on white shoes, also with edelweiss on them. **

** I walk over to my mother, who is waiting to do my hair. She braids the front two sides which then come together at my neck and mold into a large side braid. I flick it onto my shoulder so it covers one of the straps. **

**Then my mother starts to cry hysterically.  
**

**I sigh because I know why, "Honestly Mum, I'm only twelve; my name's only been entered once. Stop your fretting. I'm not getting picked."**

**"Don't jinx it my dear." My mother replies. She was always superstitious. **

**Then we hear the first four noted of Hedwig's theme. Some man wrote it for Albus' father's owl, named Hedwig. **

**I know what that means. First warning. Hurry to the square. **

**You don't want to be late for the reaping.  
**

**I go to find my father. He is upstairs. Probably in his and mother's room.  
**

**I find him in the exact place I thought he would be.**

**"C'mon Father. It's time for the reaping." I drag him to the door, and he follows me down the stairs.**

**"Edel, good luck"  
**

**"May the odds be ever in my favor." I nervously mock.  
**

** I start singing because I'm nervous I sing the song I was named after. Edelweiss. My mother says she named me Edelweiss for two reasons. **

**It's meaning and the song. **

**She says it was her grandmother's favorite song. Honestly,I kind of like it myself. **

**I sing under my breath down the stairs, out the door, and into the square that will soon decide two twelve to eighteen year olds' fates.  
**

**It's hard to imagine that just a half-hour ago, I was playing, climbing, laughing, winning, joking, practicing, and reminiscing in this very same place that is now full of nervous bodies, scared bodies and shaking bodies. **

**I hug my mother and father to go stand in the little kids line. **

**Then, I get my finger pricked by a white peacekeeper. She puts the blood on the check-in sheet and tells me to go stand with the other twelve year old girls. **

**Everyone does what she says obediently when she tells them to, and stands there, waiting for the reaping to start, so I do the same. **

**I see Hugo across the square. He's not looking at me. **

**I hate when I want to tell someone something, but they don't notice me! It's so aggravating!**

** Then he looks to the side and his blue eyes meet with my purple ones. **

**I smile at him and mouth 'Good luck' **

**He understands and mouths back 'May the odds be ever in your favor.' I silently laugh. He gives me a thumbs up.**

**I hear a loud click-clacking noise. **

**It's Amarie, our reaper. I turn my head to the front.**

** She then gives us a big speech about how the hunger games is an entertaining show, and if we get picked it should be an honor and etc. etc. etc. **

**I want to shout that nobody cares, because no one does, but I don't. I stand there silently, murmuring edelweiss under my breath. **

**I take note of Amarie's outfit. It's lavender purple, a poofy dress. Her hair is piled high like a tower. It looks like a giant purple mountain. I also note that her skin has a purple-ish tint to it. Do they not realize how ridiculous they look to us?**

**I look behind her at our two living victors. Orla and Junio. They sit in chairs next to the mayor. Our third and our fourth dies a couple years after their games. **

**Orla is our only female victor, but she still stands tall like anyone would if they had won. She won by sitting in the background and watching all the others kill each other, distracting careers with fake fires so she could steal their food, then, her last opponent died of thirst.**

**Junio won by beating everyone with the massive club that he carved out of a tree with his wand. He's very annoying, drunk, and strange in the head, if you know what I mean.**

**Then she finishes her speech and walks over between the two reaping bowls.**

**"Ladies first!" She digs and shuffles the papers in the bowl with her powder-white fingers, and her ridiculously long lavender fingernails, then after what seems like two lifetimes, comes up with a small, white slip of paper with a red rectangle on the back.**

**She walks across the red stage and I can feel the tension in the air. The terrified twelve year olds, worried mothers, semi-scared 14-18 year olds, and the rest who are trying to calm themselves down, all shivering and . Then there is me. Even I shiver as she walks to the microphone. **

**I can hear everyone suck in their breath as her eight inch lavender heels click into their place at the microphone. Then she opens up her purple lips to say the name on the paper.  
**

**"Edelweiss Nimmo"**

**The children around me back away and stare with sorry eyes. **

**I do not show my fear. **

**I was taught not to.  
**

**Showing fear makes you look like prey.  
**

**I am not prey.  
**

**I am the predator.  
**

**I walk to the stage with my head held high. **

**When I reach it, I look for my mother and father. **

**As they cry silently, strangers comfort them. **

**I look for Albus, he is staring at me like all the other children in the square. **

**He is sad for me, but hopes I win, for the sake of Hogwarts.  
**

**I seek Hugo, but I cannot find him. **

**Then, I see his head pop up as the male tribute's name is called.**

**Hugo Weasley was the name Amarie called. **

**I bite my lip to stop the wails. **

**I watch him carry his head high as he walks to the stage. I taught him good, I taught him good.  
**

**The crowd boos at us. Hugo has a puzzled look on his face, but I know why they boo. **

**They do it because two twelve year olds were picked.  
**

**I do not think about what happens next.  
**

**I grab the microphone from Amarie and start to scream into it.  
**

** "HEY, YOU! I'M TALKING TO ALL OF YOU! BOO-ERS, SCREAMERS, EVERYONE! IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT HUGO AND I DESERVE TO BE IN THE 20TH HUNGER GAMES, THEN VOLUNTEER YOURSELF!"  
**

**That seems to quiet them, and me, down.  
**

**I feel better. **

**I seem to have gotten all my anger out.  
**

**I don't feel better that I am sent into a death match.  
**

**Wow. Today has been quite a day.  
**

**It's not even over yet.  
**


	3. Cryptic Messages

**Chapter 3 – Cryptic Messages**

**"Three minutes for visitors." **

**A white peacekeeper shoves me in a small, dark room with a creaky, old wooden door. **

**The first visitors come in. **

**It's my mother and my father. **

**I kiss them both on the cheek.**

**My mother seems to have lost herself.  
**

** My mother speaks first, through her sobs, "I told you -sob- not to jinx it!"**

**I pat her on the back and hug her. "It'll be okay mom, I'm strong. I can climb. I'm fast. They won't catch me. If they can't catch me, they can't kill me. The odds are in my favor."**

**I then whisper to my dad, "Take care of her."  
**

**He whispers back, "Edel, you're smart, you know I can't do that."  
**

**"I'll have someone help you with it."  
**

**My dad speaks as my mother keeps sobbing "Edel, we wish you the best of luck, remember us and we love you." **

**I start to cry a little. **

**His words mean so much to me.**

**We stand there, just hugging for about a minute. I feel strange rushes of emotions. **

**I am happy, sharing this moment with my parents.**

**I am sad, I will have to leave them soon. **

**I am mad. There were thousands of papers in that bowl. Why me?**

**What did I do?  
**

**The world is so aggravating.**

**Then we break apart.  
**

**I start to say something, but a different peacekeeper drags them away with a "Time is up."**

**I have just enough time to shout after them, "I love you." **

**Then the door closes and I wait for the next visitor.**

**After a minute or so, the door slowly creaks open and Albus peeks in. **

**He looks around, then approaches.  
**

**His black hair makes him look scary in this room. I back away a bit.  
**

**Then,  
**

**I realize his green eyes make him look harmless.  
**

**I rush up to him and hug him. " Albus!"**

**"Hey, Edel"  
**

**"Yes?"  
**

**"I have a favor to ask of you."  
**

**"I'm going to see Hugo too, don't worry Edel." He smiles.**

**" That's not what I'm worried about. Make sure my mother eats. My father can't ever help her. He's weak too. Just make sure she eats, keep telling her I'm okay, even if it's not true." I rush out in a blurry of words.**

**"Edel, you worry wart. Of course I will." He laughs out.**

**I grab his shoulders tightly, "This is serious. Just do it. Time is almost up. I will live, I will win the 20th annual hunger games and come home to you, and everyone"**

**"Edel, If you live, Hugo has to die."**

**I think about that as he is dragged away by peacekeepers.**

**The door creaks open for a third, but not last, time. I see a face and two hands, peeking out from beside the door. **

**This next visitor is a vaguely familiar one. Rose, Hugo's sister. She has probably just come from visiting Hugo. **

**Her red hair looks brown in this 'dazzling light'  
**

**"Hi"**

**"Hi Rose"**

**"I was sent by Hugo to give you a message." She says to me.**

**"What is the message, Rose?" I ask, meaning the question. I want to hear whatever Hugo will tell me.**

**"He wants to be in an alliance with you," She says quietly, "He wants you to know, if he dies, you will win."**

**My eyes tear up. " I will protect him with my life, and if he dies…" I tell her as I wipe my eyes. Predator, not prey, I think. "I will win. For him."**

**The peacekeeper then drags her away too and I am alone in that small, dark room. I decide I can cry now. Then I hear footsteps coming down the hallway. Predator not Prey. I wipe my eyes and look at the door until a woman walks in.**

**My last visitor is Hugo's mother. Why her if Rose already came? She seems to be a mind reader, because she says, "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here, if Rose was already here." I'm almost positive Hugo said she quit divination, so she can't read minds, then she continues, "I'm here to give you a token from Hugo, he hopes you will take it as your token into the arena."**

**She opens her palm and inside is a silver owl statuette, with huge orange eyes, and a little hat. It is the cutest thing I've ever seen! I cup my hand and Hermione puts the owl into my hands.**

** I tuck it into my belt, so it doesn't fall out.**

**"I'll treasure it forever." I say, meaning it.**

**"Thank you." She says, and turns to the door.**

**"Wait!" I raise my hand to stop her**

**"Yes, Edel?" She turns to face me again.**

**"I want you to give this message to Hugo. Tell him this: I'll love you forever, like you for always, as long as smoke rises, my best friend you'll be." I be cryptic, but I know that he'll understand what it means.**

**"Okay. I will make sure to." Hermione turns and leaves the room for real this time.**

**I sit there and cry. I know I will not be interrupted this time. I wail for what seems like days, or weeks. I am taken outside. I see that gray clouds have now covered the sun, the beautiful sun. The mocking-jays have flown away. The warm breeze is now gone. I now think the weather matches my mood. I want to see Hugo. To see him myself before we leave. I wish that would happen, but it won't.**

**I hope I have Orla as a mentor, she is friendly, Junio is kind of… Strange in the head… I feel bad for Hugo. He gets Junio. I feel the peacekeepers release their grip on my arms. We have finally reached my house. I rush into the house and up to my room. Then I sit on my sunset purple bed and have a good cry. Soon, I have cried myself to sleep.**

**I wake up to my mother calling me, "Edel, Hugo is here to see you!" Hugo! I sit up and run down the stairs. My wish has been granted. It may be late, I may have missed dinner, I may still be wearing a dress, but Hugo is here, and all is well.**

**"Hey Edel, I got your message." He says.**

**"And I, Yours." I pull the tiny owl out of my belt to show it to him.**

**We just stand there in silence. Then, I'm the one to break it. "I'm Sorry, Hugo."**

**He looks confused," For what?" He asks me.**

**"For dragging you into this." I say. "If you hadn't moved here, you wouldn't be in this mess."**

**"But, you would be in it with a stranger" He replies**

**"Yes, but at least I wouldn't have to know if I come out, someone I care for dies." Then I realise my mother is still standing in the doorway with us. "Lets go somewhere else" I say.**

**I lead him upstairs to my room. We sit on the bed and continue our talk.**

**Then he gives me a cryptic message. I listen carefully, It is different than the one I gave him. It is deeper than mine, and also kind of creepy.**

**"You can shed tears because I'm gone,**

**or you can smile because I have lived.**

**You can close your eyes and pray that I'll come back,**

**or you can open your eyes and see all I've left.**

**Your heart can be empty because you can't see me,**

**or you can be full of the love we shared.**

**You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday,**

**or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.**

**You can remember me only that I am gone,**

**or you can cherish my memory and let it live on.**

**You can cry and close your mind,**

**be empty and turn your back.**

**Or you can do what I'd want you to:**

**smile, open your eyes, love and go on."**

**I'm still trying to decode it. **

**I think it means, If he dies, he wants me to move on and have a new life with other people. **

**I'm still not sure if that's what it means.**

**After he says this, I fall asleep. I am not sure what happens next, but I am sure that he stayed in my room the entire night.**

**I woke up and he had dark circles under his eyes. **

**I told him to go to sleep. He refused, I insisted. **

**Eventually, the sleep wins over the energy he has left. I leave him in my room, and change into a T-Shirt and jeans, then go down to eat my breakfast. **

**There, I am told we are to leave for the capitol tomorrow morning.**

**Eight hours and fifty-seven minutes later, he wakes up. **

**I bring him a sandwich, since he slept all through lunch and breakfast. I tell him the thing my parents told me, that we are to leave for the capitol tomorrow morning, and he groans. **

**I guess he forgot about our 'exiting death match' while he was sleeping.**

**Everyone likes to forget.**

**Especially about the hunger games.**


	4. Calling

Chapter 4 – Calling

I stand on the wooden deck of the boat that will take us across the Atlantic Ocean to Panem, where we will meet our train. Our district is the only one across the ocean. Located in England to have a disrict close to the only magic school left. Our district is for wizards, witches, their parents and guardians only. They have a strict rule. You have to show your letter to get in.

I walk over to Hugo.

His blue eyes stare at his feet, "That was some speech"

"Didn't convince anyone to volunteer." I mumble

"That doesn't matter to me, you were great.

"I can't believe it quieted them"

"What _I _can't believe is that we just got sent to kill other teenagers in a death match."

I laugh. "Neither can I"

"Let's go find Orla and Junio." He says

We walk around the ship. Into rooms like, the dining room, the recap room, the dancing room, the fashion room, then we go into a room with white walls, a white floor, and a white ceiling.

Orla and Junio are in there, just staring at the walls.

I decide to talk "Hello?

No response

I wave my hand in front of their blank, expressionless faces.

They keep staring.

I snap my fingers.

Nothing.

Then I do what Hugo did to me, this morning.

Seems so long ago.

"Ow, what was that for?" Junio asks as I pinch him

"You two were toatally zoned out" I tell them

"Oh. What did you come for? You ready for some mentoring?" Orla says dazily

"OK!" Hugo says mock enthusiastically.

I have taught him good.

"We want advice." I say boldly

"Okay. Here's some advice. Stay alive. Now leave." Junio turns around and keeps staring at the wall.I cross my arms. Hugo doesn't move.

Orla smacks Junio across the cheek. Then she smiles,"Okay. I like you two. You're stubborn. You want advice, here it is: Don't step off your platform until zero. They will blow you up. There will be two wands in the cournocopia. Do not get them. Run the other way. It's a bloodbath, they have stuff in there that you need, don't go for it. They want you to get killed. Get sponsors. They can save your life."

"Thank you." I bow and leave the room, Hugo follows me. "I'm going to my room."

"Me too." Hugo keeps following me.

I can't hold it in any longer. I reach my room knowing I can't follow Orla's instructions. I sink against the wall and cry on the floor. I can't do this. So I just keep crying. I have more left over from yesterday, I just need to get it all out. I do this for what seems like hours, but in reality is minutes. I wear a jacket, but I am still cold.

I stop wailing and tears run down my cheeks. I hear a knock on the door, I don't feel like answering, so I just shout, "Go Away!"

Then I hear, "Edel, It's me." Hugo. "We're almost to Panem."

I don't want to leave. I'll stay here all day, alone, but I tell him to come in anyway. I'm not facing the door so he comes up behind me.

He walks around me to face me, 'Edel, wipe the tears from your face, you're strong. Be strong." His freckled hands reach out to take my pale ones, they pull me up, and there I stay, standing. "Come Edel, lets go see the land."

I run to the meeting room. Amarie is already there, she looks ready to tell us some news, "The tribute parade is tonight."

I roll my eyes and walk away. "Wait! Come back!" She squeaks, "When we arrive at 4:50, we go meet your prep teams, then at 5, or whenever they're done with you, you meet your stylists, then at 5:30, the tribute parade is starting!" She squeals. I leave.

Hugo follows. As always. I'm glad that he's there, though. I need a friend to help me through the days of torture.

"So…." I say awkwardly. He puts his hands in the pockets of his pants and I don't see his eyes. "Let's go to the re-cap room and watch the reapings."

I walk left. Hugo taps me on the shoulder and points right. "I knew that." I turn around.

"Just like you knew that was the boy's dormitory" He follows behind me with a singsong voice.

"Never going to let that one go." I sigh.

We reach the room and sit on one of the many velvet couches. I hit the one button on the remote. I see a blonde girl get called. She seems to be a bit older than me, maybe 14, or 15. Then a red haired boy, probably 16.

District 2. An 18 year old boy, as always. Then a girl with wispy red hair catches my eye. She volunteers to take the 12 year old brunette's place. I wish someone would have done that for me. District 3. Two jet black haired kids, like always, then four, a tan girl with golden brown hair and a boy who could have been her twin. District five starts and I fall asleep.

I wake up and it is time to get on the train.

I feel my stomach rumble. I then realize I have not eaten the whole day. It is 4:00. Just 50 minutes on a train to eat dinner. I go to the dining car and just stare for a while.

I see food. Exotic food, red food, purple food, and then my favorite food of them all. Groosling. I sit down at the chair closest to the groosling and dig in, like a monster.

Interrupting my meal, a voice behind me says, "Well, that's not very ladylike, is it?"

"Hugooooooo" I groan "You know that, plus, I haven't eaten all day." I wipe the sauce off my face, and grin.

I then check the time. 4:37. Just 13 more minutes! Yay! No more Amarie, no more Junio! YAY

Hugo then tells me to finish up my leg. Orla and Junio come in. I pick up a second leg. They take the seats across from us. I take a bite.

Orla starts to talk. "Pretty much as I said before, don't build fires, and make alliances."

"Get people to like you." Junio interrupts "That's how you get sponsors."

"And as I said before, sponsors can save your life." Orla finishes.

I grab a third leg, and take a bite.

Hugo just calmly takes some fruit, which I recognize as grapes.  
I'm about to finish my fourth leg when we hear an announcement.

"All passengers to the television car." The announcer drones. I check the clock. I guess it is 4:50. The hand is close enough.

We make our way to the television car. Going through the pool car, the library car, the bar car, and such.

Then we reach the television car and start to hear the roar of capitol citizens. The colored hair of every human being just, overwhelms me.

I fall to my knees. "Too… much… color" I giggle and stand up. Then the door opens and we get a sample of the crowd.

It is really big. It must go all the way from the front of the train to the back. Maybe even more.

I don't shake. I am the predator. Not the prey. Then, I remember Junio's words. Make them like you. I wave at the citizens, and they wave back. They seem to like me. I could have a chance here. The odds might not be like other 12 year olds, 60-1.

Then, Orla and Junio push us out the door. We walk across the purple carpet that they have laid out for us.

Then they shove Hugo out the door behind me.

Hugo and I laugh as Orla shoves Junio out too.

Then, we go to meet our prep teams.


	5. Sparks Fly

Chapter 5 – Sparks Fly

I wince as a stranger rubs lotion over the palm of my hand. I injured it earlier, so it stings after the lotion. The members of my prep team introduced themselves as Jilli, with the sleek purple hair, Yokki with green tattoos all over his face, Sedom with the tinted blue skin, and Funvis with the orange and black eyeliner. They told me they didn't need to do much to me, and they really haven't. I like to think that rubbing lotion will be the only thing they do, but because of past tributes, I don't think it will happen. They rub lotion in between my toes, in between my fingers, the back of my knees, and the nape of my neck.

Then they ask me to stand up and I do as I am told. They grin and nod at me, like I am perfect. I think that is what they are thinking. Then they tell me to lay down again. Out of the corner of my eye, where I never want to look, I see them leave the room.

I stare at the ceiling and, minutes later, I hear the creak of the door again. Then the door closes and I hear a male voice.

"She's beautiful, beautiful, what did you do to her?" I hear the voice say

"We rubbed lotion on her," Yokki says.

"And nothing else?" The voice asks

"Nope." Jilli answers this time.

The voice tells me to look at him. I do, and I see a tall man with jet-black hair and small eyes. I stand up too, because my eyes hurt from looking so far sideways.

He tells me his name is Lin. He also tells me that my eyes are a very pretty purple color, and I smile. No one has ever called me beautiful before. Unless you count my mother, which I don't. He then tells Jilli, Yokki, Sedom, and Funvis to leave the room. I smooth out my pink hospital gown that they put on me. I have always hated pink. They obviously don't know anything about me.

I direct my attention back to Lin, who has now started speaking, " So, you won't have a crooked hat and a robe this year," I sigh with releif " We decided to focus directly on the spells this year." Whoa. I am following allong very closely. The spells? What does that mean? Will we be wearing suits that say 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' On them?

I must have been thinking out loud, because Lin answers, "No. Edelweiss, don't worry about that. You will be wearing…" He pulls something off a table behind him, "THIS!" I stare at the dress he pulled from his back. It is sleevless, but I can't tell the color. It has a black band around the waist, with a small, blue gem in the middle. He moves the dress around and it changes colors, it shimmers, and sparks seem to fly off it, like little fireworks. I just stare at it, and I zone out.

I snap back to reality, remembering what Hugo did to me this morning, I don't really think Lin would pinch me, but I'm in the hunger games, and when you're in the hunger games, you don't take chances.

I put the dress on and spin around. Something is wrong here.

"Take off your gown Edelweiss!" Lin calls

"Oh, Okay!" I call back. I slip it down my legs, and it crumples into a shapeless heap on the floor. I step, step out of it , then I kick it the other way.

I watch the sparks and the colors for minutes, that seem like seconds.

Lin then speaks again and triggers the end of my trance. " If you press the blue gem, it does that without you moving. And if you move while doing that," He makes large explosion motions with his hands, "Boosh! Ultimate effect."

I smile, he is so much like me. I now have to remind him, well, I guess not remind, since I never told him, to call me Edel. I am about to remid him when he beats me to reminding, "You'd better go meet your district partner out there, Edel." He actually called me Edel. Is he phsycic or something?

I go out the door anyway. No questions, no nothing. I climb into the chariot next to Hugo, "Long time no see!" I say to him.

He smiles at me, "Yeah. What was it, ten minutes?" I snort and we laugh. The voice of the announcer, whose name I can never remember, sounds as the door opens, and we hear the roar of the crowd for the second time that day.

The chariot lurches forward, and I grip the top tightly, for fear of falling off. Then I see the crowd. It is much bigger than the one who greeted us at the train, earlier today. I then hear the announcer say our names, "Edelweiss Nimmo, and Hugo Weasley from District 9 3/4 !"

I wave with one hand and keep gripping the chariot with the other. I smile my hardest. Make people like you was what Junio said. I really hope that they are liking me right now. I am trying not to glare at the people, who are so happy all of us just got thrown into this death match.

I wish, o how I wish that they would all just drop dead. Then we actually come into view. Hugo and I press the blue gem on our outfits. His is on his belt. We press them and the crowd gasps. I love their expressions. Oh no wait, they look happier than ever now. Stupid people. Do they understand nothing? How can they not see that we are all, or at least 23 of us, going to be dead in a couple of weeks? Why do they not see what we see, why are they so blinded? Is it because the president promises them things? What does he promise them? I need to know, I'll be dead soon, so what do you care? Just answer me.

I feel Hugo's hand on top of mine; I guess I must look pretty scared, or aggravated. I smile again and keep waving with my free hand. Then, we reach the center, the sparks go out and the president steps forward to speak to the crowd.

He launches into a discussion about the dark days, and how we are being punished to fight each other in this hunger games, and how we are about to die. I wish he would die. Stupid capitol. Stupid Amarie. Stupid games. Stupid everything in Panem, that all the districts think should be gone. Stupid.

I hope that someone who deserves to comes out alive. They should be a good person. Not a boy who wins by killing half the tributes.

I just want to go home. I feel like screaming, but the stupid president keeps talking, and the citizens keep smiling, and I do my best to keep that frown off my face. I don't want to stand here, smiling, listening, and well not really listening.

I hate how they think they can take my life and do anything they want with it. They are so dumb, I want to hit them on the head with, my favorite of all, my school's (not Hogwarts) Algebra 1 textbook! YAY! I wish I could go get it, but it's at my original home, in District 5.

I take this moment to look for the District 5 tributes, because I missed the re-cap on the boat. There they are, covered in little sparkly suits and their little sparkly headdresses. I don't see anyone I know. Until the girl turns around. Her tall body is one I would not remember, but her face, not one I would ever forget.

Mellie Daggwith. My old Social Studies tutor. How could I forget her? She was my only friend before I moved. Now I have 2 people that I know and like (not love, or else, watch out for the Textbook) in with me. I can't just leave them both to die, and get other allies. Now I'm in a dilemma.

The president stops talking and the chariots exit the way that they came in.

Into darkness my spirit plummets.

I want to go home.


	6. Birds

Chapter 6 – Birds

I get into a pair of silk pants and a top and walk into my dark room. The lights turn on and I hear an electronic voice say, "Hello"  
"Hello yourself." I mumble. It's time for dinner, but I'm not hungry. I went to my room to avoid the others. Mostly Amarie and Junio. They drive me insane.

I can't believe that in a week, I will be just about dead, if not already. I hope that I won't be, but, what are the odds?

The odds are against me, 40-1. I am determined to make them 2-1. It will happen if I have any say in it. I don't really do though. That's the problem. I think that they think I'm weak. I'm a predator, not prey.

I lay in my bed, thinking about weeks to come. I want to jump off the building, I want to commit suicide. Save myself from a painful death in that stupid arena. No, I can't. Clever little president. He put a forcefield around the building. They

I go to sleep, waiting for training to begin.

I wake up to birds chirping. I wish that I hadn't. I am now jealous of computer generated sounds. Free as a bird. I am not. I want to spread wings and fly. I hate birds. Then, I put on a knitted sweater that they let me bring from home, and jeans.

Today, being the day of the interviews, has a long wait ahead of me. Standing there, for hours, with piles of make-up stiffening my face, not exactly my cup of tea. I hated the interviews when I watched them on television. They always sounded so cheery. The interviewer and the tribute, the tribute always sounds so fake.

I walk out of my room for breakfast, yawning. The rest of the team didn't bother to wake me up, seeing as they are already there. "Good morning, Sunshine." Lin says when I glare at him. Everyone laughs. I grunt and sit in the empty chair.

I then hear a tap-tap-tap noise on the window. No one else gets up, so I go and see what it is. A red tailed hawk is at the window, and has a note tied to its leg. I take the note off and slip the hawk inside. I think it is hilarious to watch Amarie's face as the hawk takes flight in the room. She covers her head and ducks, a defense mechanism that she knows. I hate to bother her, but everyone is laughing. Hugo, Lin, Me, Orla, even Junio. We all know he hates Amarie, so that isn't very surprising.

I hold my arm out to the bird, maybe it's trained. I think it is, but it just sits on Amarie's wig. Maybe it is trained, but Amarie is just so comfortable it would like to sit there forever and ever. I can imagine her next year, having to wear brown and red to match the hawk. I cover my mouth with my hand as I giggle at the thought. Don't tell anyone that I giggled. Then I get down to the task at hand, eating breakfast. Like the train, I see reds, and blues and exotic foods. I choose the only thing there that we had back home, scrambled eggs and cheese. I love cheese. It's so warm. My body tingles with the warmth. I become more awake, seeing as I was asleep only a few minutes ago. Then we have a moment of silence. Junio's still laughing.

I then remember the fact that the hawk had a note tied to its leg, and that the note is in my left hand. I go over to Amarie's head, take the ribbon off that was tying it there, because that could hurt the bird, and then I take the hawk on my arm. I go back to my seat and unroll the note. I see it hasn't flown that far, only from the district 5 floor. As I unroll it, a whistle falls out. I pick it up and blow it. The hawk comes right over at the shrill noise. Amarie relaxes.

The note says, "_Remember me? I'm Johanna, your hawk! You left me at home, so I have been with Mellie until now. I say 'Hi!'__**I also haven't had breakfast so please feed me." **_I laugh at the last part. She has always made boring things, like social studies, exciting and funny. I remember Johanna; she was trained to help me climb. She'd sit at the top of the pole, with a stopwatch. Then I'd start it, and when I reached the top she would give it to me, so I could stop it. They didn't allow birds on the boat, so I left her with the only person I trusted, Mellie.

I then, thinking of birds, remember the statuette Hugo gave me. I remember having packed it in the front pocket of my red and yellow bag. I race to my room and get it out. The thing is dusty so I blow it off. The little amber eyes twinkle and sparkle as if they were little gemstones against the black and white body. It looks so real, I expect it to jump up and fly away. I then notice the little loop on the top. It is meant to be on a necklace. I have no strings to put through the loop, so I ask Hugo at the table. "I was wondering when you were going to notice that," He says with a knowing smile. I just look at him. "My room, red suitcase left side pocket." I nod and walk in his room.

I've only been here a day, but my room is **messy. **Took me an hour to find my toothbrush. In my suitcase.His on the other hand, you could find a needle in the carpet easily. I find the suitcase right away. I shove my hand into the pocket, and out come the string. The ends aren't frayed at all. I slip it through the loop, and tie it around my neck. Then I need to finish my breakfast, before prep time. I scarf my food down quickly, and I gulp down my last bite quickly as Lin says "Prep Time!" He and Hugo's stylist, Loria, walk us into the prep rooms.

Like before, I don't really do anything, and neither do they. Jilli asks me if I had a boyfriend, I say no. She has this look on her face that tells me she doesn't believe that. I wouldn't believe it either, if I were her. Funvis asks me how many years I was at Hogwarts. Jilli slaps him and whispers something I can't make out into his ear. He then lets out a long "OOOOOOOOOHHHHH" The others just sit there. We talk for a while. We talk about our homes, our families, our friends, and other things. Then Lin comes in.

He laughs, "Well, look who's productive..."

They blush.

Jilli nods, "We learned what she does in her spare time."

Lin raises an eyebrow, "Climbing can help you in the games."

People just stare. How'd he know that?

Funvis says, "We also learned she lives in District 9 ¾ ."

Lin laughs again, and shoos my prep team out of the room. Then he reaches behind him to pull out a dress. I see it. My interview dress. There are no sleeves, or straps, little 'wings' connected to the dress, that will be on about my forearm, and jewels on the ruffled bottom. It is short. It only goes down to about mid thigh, but I like it anyway. It is very pretty, and I think it is totally not my style. I still like it, and go into a dark corner of the room to change. I then realize that the dress makes sparks, like the last one. If I turn, little sparks shoot out of the 'wings'. The turquoise dress is now my favorite dress ever. I don't favorite dresses, so that isn't surprising.

Then, my prep team comes back in, and I turn around for them, letting them see the sparks. I ask them what they think, and they all say, in unison, "WOW"

Lin then states his opinion, "I think, Edel, you are ready to get in that line and go be interviewed!"


	7. Wait and See

**AN: I know this isn't the order the training/interviews/asessments go in, but this is 54 years before Katniss' games, so lets just say that they changed some things. **

Chapter 7- Wait and See

I am the seventeenth person in the interview line. The training begins tomorrow, after our assesments. I think it's stupid, how we train after the asessments. I also think it's stupid that we have to be interviewed by this old guy, who dresses up in a different color every year. I have to pretend to be nice though, or else people will hate me, and I will get no sponsors. Then, as Junio puts it, I'll die a horrible death of pain, hunger, or thirst.

The first interveiw goes on. I sit down in my chair and watch. Hugo sit's next to me. On my other side is the district 9 boy. Hugo tells me his name is Nicholas. He looks scared, but suspicious. He is older than me by far though, so I don't take any harsh actions. The girl from one is blonde, and her hair falls in short waves dpown to her shoulders. She wears an almost see-through dress. It is so disgusting how they dress the district one girls, always some kind of translucent fabric. She answers the announcer's, who's name I learn is Clodes, questions slowly, as if she is unsure of herself.

Her partner comes on, in a metallic green suit. It clashes with his hair, because obviously capitol people have no sense of style. He too seems unsure, but more confident then the girl. His voice is wobbly when Clodes asks about his family, it seems like he really loves them, but then again, if I can act nice, he can act like he loves his family. I really hope he doesn't ask about my family, I have a mother and a father, and no siblings, no cousins, no aunts and uncles, and my grandparents died when I was 7, so nothing to report there.

The district 2 female comes on, her fox colored hair gleaming in the spotlights. She answers her questions quickly, with ease, so unlike the district one group. I learn the girl she volunteered for was her sister, and that she thinks twelve year olds shouldn't be allowed in the games, I suddenly feel self-concious, she seems to look in my direction, and Hugo's, when she says that. I feel like I am not here to win, but only to be killed by her. And while I was watching her reaping, I considered her to be a hero, for volunteering, for not doing what my district did. I think that they, in district 2, are so much braver than the rest of us. I mean, they get trained in an acadamy, an ACADAMY for Merlin's sake. The rest of us get nada. No special treatment. No nothing. I'd like to think that I could at least outwit them or something.

Now the male comes on. He acts like he knows he will win. He knows he won't be outwitted by a couple of twelve year olds. He doesn't know anything. I could outwit him, I can stay off the ground long enough so he won't get me. HE is asked about his strategy, and he whispers, but we can all hear what he says. Eliminate the strongest first. That gives me an idea. I should act weak. Helplesss and weak. I need to save my strength so I can fight him off easily in the end. I kind of get lost in my own thoughts for the next few interveiws.

Mellie comes on and I forgetall else to watch. Her calm vioce tells me she doesn't care. She acts as if she was just about to be put to bed as a 6 year old child who trusted their parents when they said there were no mosters under the bed. Then Clodes asks her if there is anyone she would like to take out of the games. Spare them from win or die. She answers him, " The girl from 9 ¾." She answers. "And the boy too."

I almost die as the crowd turns to look at me and Hugo. Clodus asks "Why?" She answers with a long speech about how I used to be one of her best friends, and how she was my only friend. She told everyone that I had no friends because I was too smart for them. She says I scared them off because I could make a flower bloom in my hand. In reality, they just thought I was weird. She told him that she wanted to save the boy because he was so much like her. He is my closest friend, and he is going to be with me for the last moments of my life, unless I survive. She says she certainly hopes so.

Then she gets up, Clodus gives her a hand, and the boy comes on as she leaves. When the male for district 7 comes on,I an whisked away by a peacekeeper to go stand with the district 8, and 9 tributes. As the 7 male finishes and the female 8 goes on, I see Hugo get shoved in behind me. He fiddles with the wall in the cramped space. I thing the boy from 8 is claustrophobic, because he seems releived when his turn comes. The minutes pass by slowly as the tributes from 9 go on. I tap a tune on the wall that I would've some day liked to have played on my flute. Hugo helps and we make a sweet melody. The tributes behind us stare at us. They must be thinking, wizards are weird. We are my friends we certainly are.

Finally it is time for me to step into the spotlight. It make my eyes hurt, bucause fthe light change. The brightness is too much for my eyes. I wait for him to ask a first question, but he doesn't.

I start with a quiet, "Hello."

"Hello Edelweiss." He replies. "Do you like it here at the Capitol?"

"Call me Edel." I say in my chatty little girl voice. " And oh yes, I especially like the alarm clocks. The birds are just so funny, they woke me up this morning and I was all like, wow! Those bird sounds are beautiful!" The audience laughs at my rambling.

"Well, how nice!" He laughs "Anything you want to say to that audience?"

"Certainly." I answer. I turn in the white chair to face the audience, "I really like this place, It's beautiful. The only thing I don't like is how many times I could have been woken up."

"And what do you mean by that, Edel?"

"Well, I woke up today, and my stylist, my prep team, Hugo, his prep team, his stylist, Amarie, Orla and Junio were all eating already. How rude of them." A roar of laughter rises from the audience. And Clodus.

"Well, I remember when I was interveiwing Orla, just 10 years ago. A nice girl she was. Strong too."

"Well, I just want her to wake me up earlier."

"On a completely unrelated topic, how was your ride from district 5 to 9 ¾ last year?"

"Well, I thought it went well, I thought it was a chance to make new friends, because of what Mellie said. I didn't have any friends because I was so smart. She's lying though, she was my Social Studies tutor, that's how she became my friend."

The crowd gasps. Mockingly. I didn't know capitol people had such humor.

I think they are like me, pretending. "Such a honest lady." Clodus says.

"My parents say it's my gift." Then I give the camera a look. One that only my parents would understand. One that says 'No it's not', and 'this is an act'

His next question catches me off guard, It was the same question Jilli asked me earlier, "So, you must have a special someone, a pretty girl like you, do you?"

In other, less complicated words, he's asking me if I have a boyfriend. My face turns hot, but I answer, "No" Shaking my head.

Obviously he thinks I'm lying, I am not. Not not not not not, "So, Edel, are you sure about that, that didn't seem like an honest answer."

My face is still red. "Im abosoposodefinately sure." This puzzles everyone.

"What does that mean" Clodes is as puzzled as the rest of Panem.

"It means that I'm absolutely, posotively, definitely sure." I smile as every one 'OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH's

"Well, that was certainly a show last night, how did you light up?"

"Magic" I say slyly.

"What about the odds, think oyu coculd win, 40-1?"

I smile again, but not a heppy smile, a suspicious smile. I give him my answer slowly,

"Wait and see"


	8. Caged

**AN: There is a referance to Peeta in this chapter, try and find it!**

**AN: Also, there is a referance to Katniss and Rue, Find that too, because it isn't hidden very well. So if you can't find it, try again!**

**Good Luck.**

Chapter 8 – Caged

I go to the trees in the training center, they aren't too tall, but not too short.

I grab the branches one at a time, and soon make it to the top. I grab the bars on the roof, and swing acros, sort of like on a playground, and monkey bars.

The people look at what they are doing, not at me. The tributes here are all stronger than me..

They could easily snap a twelve year old's neck.. could they outwit that 12 year old? Nuh uh..

Could they climb the tree that 12 year old was sitting on top of?

No.

There may be 21 other tributes who have got their hearts set on killing me, but they are still as stupid as ever.

Here's something that they aren't smart enough to notice, build a fire, then run far far away, or you can go steal some of their food.

Maybe they would notice that it was a trick, and you know that it is safe to build a fire.

I land on one of the squishy mats under the rope ladder. I run away before anyone sees me.

The people here are skilled, they have their axes, and their knives, and they never miss.

Other than that girl from one. She doesn't throw heavy things very well.

Neither does the girl from three, she stands at the plant matching station, matching the plants as fast as she can.

Which isn't very fast.

I see Hugo wen't to the rope ladder. He made it to the top pretty fast! He did what even sixteen year olds boys from District 12 can't do!

I stand in line for my turn.

Easy Peezy, pumpkin squeezy.

Crossing that ladder in 8 seconds flat.

I'm good.

Oh yes.

No wait,

Oh boy.

Turkey vulture tribute, eyes narrowed, mouth tight, craned neck, Wow, District four people really have long necks!

I get bored. I mean, who expects us to learn a new skill in 3 days, I mean, I've mastered knotting rope and climbing at the same time, but I don't think the others have.

For them it's all 'KILL THE PEOPLE' and 'BRAWN!'

Everyone else, 'Meep.'

Like me, people look away when the District 2 male walks by us, I actually become taller than all of them, because I stand up faster than all of them.

Predator, not prey.

I like to be tall, because I never have ever been taller than anyone I knew, except for people younger than me.

So… because I'm not older than any of the tributes in this room, that makes it well…

Yeah. I'm shorter than all the people here.

They walk by and I just, shrink.

Not that I'm very tall to begin with.

Edel is short. Fact of life

Edel has big feet, also a fact of life, but you know that already

Another fact of life, You can die of boredom before you go into the hunger games, true fact..

I watch Mellie. She seems to be skilled in the camoflauge area. The paint she put on her foot really blends in with the rock she stands on.

No one wastes time, except for me, they all look like they are training their hardest.  
No one bothers to talk, in fear that they'll start a train as hard as we can instead of

I wish that I wasn't here, and I want to go back to my room and rest. The days have sure gone by well, but today being the last day of training before the games, the day of our asessments, and I won't sleep. Then, I'll never sleep, because I'll be the opposite of what I was, just last week. I'm going to be caged.

The peacekeepers announce that we all have to line up, single file and walk out of the room, so the game makers can asess us.

Second time this week that I have to sit in a line, while 18 people wait to get asessed before me.

I think of things to do, so Hugo and I play sticks, you know that game where you hit each other's fingers?

It's a game from before the dark days.

Those terrible 374 years

I sit there, playing sticks, while I hear Mellie Daggwith, and Nicholas Henderson, then Hugo's name is called, and I sit there next to the District 10 boy.

My name is called. I go in the room, "Edelweiss Nimmo, District 9 ¾ and there are the trees, quite close to the wall where the ledge is, and the Game makers are sitting. They don't seem to be paying much attention.

Then, I know my plan.

I hop onto a tree and climb it fast, then jump onto the wall, and scramble up the wall like that superhero from before the Dark Days, whats his face, spider something.

I jump over the ledge, and still the game makers don't notice me. I take out my wand from where I've stashed it in my boot, I'm sneaky that way, and move the table out of my way, so I have a clear path to the door.

I walk out, stomping for dramatic effect.

I slam the door.

Not caged.

Never.

I walk away, asking myself a question.

I walk away.

Asking myself

Was that the right thing to do?

Should I have made them that angry?

Should I answer?

I think so.

For all you wonderers, for all you dreamers, for all you that think something is going to happen that will dramatically affect the story I am telling, I have the answer to your question. I will, so don't worry your hair out of your head, it won't do you good.

I'll answer your question. I can do this. Like in my social studies essays, I am going to restate the question. Like you need to, or else you don't make sense.

I'll make sense, just you be patient,

Now, let me repeat myself.

I will not be caged by the capitol.

Ever. I am going to be free all my life, and I will never. Never ever,

Be caged,

I will not let myself be the prey.

Never.

I walk away, asking myself a question.

I walk away.

Asking myself

Was that the right thing to do?

Should I have made them that angry?

You really want to know/

Do you?

Here goes:

Definitely

Oh yes.

Never let them trap you, never let them cage you. Just fly free

Never let them keep you.

Don't let them lock you up.

Don't let them keep you

Caged.


	9. Much Worse Games to Play

Chapter 9: Much worse games to play

In the hovercraft, a nasty lady in a peacekeeper uniform puts a tracker in my arm, I scowl at her.

Well, this is my last chance, I'm dead. I will run from the cornicoupia, I probably won't make it far.

How many days do I have, will I die early, or on the last day? I really don't know, but I made sneaky. I turned my hawk into the statuette Hugo gave me, then fused the hawk whistle to it. Everything can be undone with the flick of a wand. I smile to myself. A rare thing when you know you are about to die.

The hovercraft lands, and we all go our separate ways, into the rooms. Orla is waiting for me. She comes to say goodbye, and gives me a white shirt with my district number on the back. It matches my shorts. I turn the opposite direction and change my shirt.

"You'll need it." She says, and pushes me into the tube, and I rise up. I bite my lip, and pull myself together. I get up and see the timer counting down. Don't step off, don't step off. The timer gets to 10. 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 1… 0

I turn and run, as far into the sand as I can. Wait… Sand? The arena is a deset! I run for the nearest oasis, so I can climb a tree all the way to the top. I spot one, and see Hugo there. I knew he would be here, we both did. It's kind of like a silent agreement.

Well, I hide in the biggest bush I can find, and see that the water does not have fish in it. Can't hunt them. Invisible fish. Oh well, I guess that the world will get me sooner or later. I guess it's going to be sooner. No one will miss me, nobody liked me, except for Hugo and Albus, and of course Mellie, but no one will ever miss me that much, they'll get over it.

The girl from 2 now closes in on the bush, in an attempt to save me, Hugo rustles the leaves in the tree, she looks up, and he looks at me like_, run!_

I tear through the massive jungle that is this oasis, must be the biggest one by far. I think Hugo will know where I am, he knows me. I begin to think that this oasis never ends when I reach sand. FFirst I think that it is more desert, but as I run, the sand gets wetter.

I look in front of me instead of behind and see that this isn't another part of the desert, it's an ocean! I notice that the sky has gotten darker, and for once, I notice my legs are tired. I decide to camp on the beach for the night.

I climb the strongest tree, and also the thickest. I go all the way to the top, and since I'm the llightest person here, only I can stay up here without breaking the tree. I've slept in pretty strange places, so no one can doubt that I won't be able to sleep here, and of course, I do.

Not a sound sleep. I see the faces of my parents, and Hugo, and Albus, and Mellie swarming around in my brain. Then, most terrifying of all, I hear Hugo's frantic voice, "Edel! Edel, wake up!" That's when I opened my eyes. "Oh, thank goodness! I heard a cannon and thought it was you, so I came here and.. and.." He sighs with releif.

"Well, don't worry, I'm not dead." I turn away. _Yet_

I push myself up, and out of the tree, landing on the soft sand below a second, I am joined by Hugo. He tells me he has an idea.

"The cournocopia is always there, right?"

"Yesss." Not sure where he's going with this

"Well, we can get the things we need now because everyone else is gone!" He says proudly

"Yeah. I like that." And I do, he is brilliant to come up with that. I start heading in the direction I came from, I guess it waas yesterday. We hear a cannon sound, and know the Careers are busy. It wasn't Mellie, yet. We walk through the jungle quietly, as to not disturb anyone to come and kiill us. I accidentally step on a twig. Oldest mistake in the book.

We hear a bush rustle, and someone jumps out of it, the creature then says, "Oh. It's just you two." Then I realize it's just Mellie. I put my arms back in normal mode.

"Good luck." I say

We keep walking, because Mellie jumps back into the bush she was hiding in. We reach the desert, and trudge into the mouth of the cournicopia.

So many things! Swords, knives, backpacks! I take a look inside a backpack, and see a canteen, some rope, a small knife, an axe, and food! Then, I reach the bottom.A crumpled up paper. I open it.

It looks like a map of the arena! What's that dot, over by the beach? I squint at the dot. "Hugo…" He looks up from the wands he had been holding and comes over to my side. "Do you know what that is?

" Looks like a map."

"Gee, thanks Captain Obvious" I roll my eyes, "but what's that dot, right there?"

"So, this is why you needed a Social Studies tutor" He laughs "It's an island Edel."

"Oh. Heey! I have an idea! Let's build a raft and hide on that island"

"Edel, dumb girl act." He whispers

"Oh! Okey dokey, buddy" I say really loudly

"Over doer" He says under his breath. I pretend not to notice.

"Let's build a stick-floatey thingey and travel over to that dotty thingey" I yell

"Let's go!" Hugo says mock-cheerfully

I grab the back pack and Hugo grabs the wands, and we trudge back the way we came.

A short while later, we reach the beach. "hey, Hugo, maybe with this sharp thingey, we can chop down the tree!"

He take the axe and chops the tree down after a couple swings, because it is a very thin tree, and a very sharp axe. He chops the tree into three separate pieces, and I help him tie it together. I only have to keep up the dumb act when other tributes are watching.

Well, I might need to get the rope. I take it out of the pack, and tie the three poles together. At the bottom, and the top. I put it in the water andit floats gracefully, like a swan.

"I think it's ready!" I say

" Okay!" Hugo calls back

Since we're both only 12, the makeshift raft doesn't sink under out weight, but it moves nevertheless. We forgot to make oars,so we row with our hands. I check the map again, and then at the open water in front of me. No island yet. I close my eyes, and realize that I've been so tired today, after a restless sleep last night. Then my head swims and all goes black.

I wake up to dry sand. Apparently I fell asleep on the raft and we made it to the island. It's not that big, but not like those ones you see in cartoons, where the island is about as big as the character's eyes.

A decent sized island, big enough so we can tell if others are here or not, but we could do that with our wands. There's a spell for everything.

The sun falls behind the trees quickly. The leaves on the trees are large, and provide good shelter for the night..

Then, I hear a scream. A loud scream that belongs to Mellie. I hear another. Hugo. Then the screams get louder, I tear through the island looking for my friends, but I can't see them in this blackness.

"Hugo!" I call, "Mellie! Where are you?"

All I hear is screams. All I see is blackness, and flashes of red. I get no answers from my friends. Then, I don't see red anymore, just black. I don't feel any jungle, I don't' hear any screams. I must be dead.

I was promised light, angels, singing at my arrival. SO, this is it? Black for all eternity. I will get bored. Then, I hear words I have heard many times this week.

"Edel! Edel, wake up!" Hugo, again. I guess he's dead too.

"Hugo, can't I even die in peace?"

"What?" He questions, "No, your not dead, just open your eyes!"

"Um.. Okay," I blink, due to the sudden bright light, and realize, I'm still in this place.

Still in the place they call the Hunger Games.

It's just a game.

There are still much worse gaems to play.


	10. The long earned rests

**AN: No, I did not plan an allusion to alice in wonderland, it just sort of happpend, so yeah…. ENJOY YOUR READING! **

Chapter 10: The Long Earned Rests

Sitting on this island, reflecting on myself, I realize that…

I am very, very bored.

Wow, I mean, it's the hunger games, isn't it supposed to be scary, and frustrating, and stuff? Okay because right naw I'm s itting in a cocunut tree and Hugo is sitting in a Mango tree, sleeping.

This is supposed to be a a story. I'm going to lose readers if this keeps up! I really have got to do something. I wish that I could just…

Oh no. What's that? Great. A raft, with people on it. "Hugo, wake up! People coming!"

"What? Oh no. Is it careers?" He gets up sleepily, but sees the raft as well, and that gets him awake. "Oh no! Wadda we do, wadda we do?" He falls out of the tree, and lands in the sand seven feet below.

I giggle mischeviously, because this is too funny to keep myself serious, even if I am about to get killed soon.

I take a deep breath, and become serious again.

"Too far to tell, but there's only four of them." I say, "So let's hide."

"Edel… I don't know…" He says unsure of himself. I sigh. All I've ever wanted was seven nice, peaceful years at Hogwarts. Now that I have been sent into this teenage death match.

Life sucks and then you die. Yes, I have read Twilight. I slide down the trunk of the tree, and dive into the nearest hole. The people are nowhere to be seen, now. Seeing as I am in a rabbit hole, I can't see anything. Eh… I hear voices though. First a gruff one, "You said they would be here!"

Then a higher one, " They are! Just probably hiding.." It's all of the living careers, the boy from 2, the girl from 2, vulture boy from 4, and the 4 girl. My my, they sound happy… They might not be very observent, maybe they won't notice the hole.

The vulture boy (I think) says "Let's check down this hole, she's only 12. She could fit." Nope. They noticed this lil ol rabbit hole that any little girl could fall through

I see a long skinny arm be forced in my direction, it goes farther and farther, then it's fingers brush the toe of my foot. Ah Stupid feet! Why are they so big? And, Yeah Mom, it's not a gift.

I hear him scream, "I'VE GOT ONE!" and he starts to tug on my ankle. He's not very strong, so the next thing I hear is,

"I'll do it." And a stronger arm reaches in and pulls my body out the hole.

I see grinning faces staring at me. The surprising thing Is that I didn't see any wepons. No knives, no swords, no axes, no guns… I don't think that they are smart enough to drown me in water…

I must pretend to be dumb and helpless, as they think I am. "Why are you here?" I say with a polite smile on my face.

"Oh, we just want to have you for an ally. You can climb, you're quick, you're light" The male from 2 says

"And you can do magic too!" The vulture boy said and the girl from his district shushed him.

"But why, I mean, isn't there six of you already?"

"District 1 died." The girl from two says sadly and looks at the ground beside her. I feel like comforting her but don't. I'm not on their side just yet!

Then I wonder, when will the game makers lay on a trick of us.

As if on cue, rabbits burst out of the holes. White rabbits with red eyes and sharp, pointy teeth.

They bite vulture boy in the neck, and he collapses. _A cannon sounds._

They must be poisonus. I run for the raft Hugo and I made, maybe they can't go in water.

Lucky for me, Hugo already is there, waiting for me, "Hey… "

"Hey, let's paddle back." I say quickly.

"Great idea" Hugo says sarcasticallly and he bigins pushing with his hands.

I push too, and am looking down at the water when a white fish with red eyes…

"Hugo…" I say, scared. He looks over at me, "They can turn into fish." My voice wavers high and low, for I am not thinking my usual thoughts. I listen to the back of my brain that's saying, Predator, not prey. I toughen up, and try to figure out a way to get them to leave me alone.

I flash back to having life in District 5. Why, I don't know.

_I am sitting on the floor, maybe at seven years old, playing with a wand that my mom let me but from a Harry Potter exhibit. I keep shouting out spells, and making up my mother sitting in a rocking chair, knitting. She asks me what I want for dinner. This flashback isn't seeming so important. I reply that I would like eggs and toast, and that Johanna would go and catch her own dinner._

Wait! Johanna! "Hugo, I need a wand!" I say, and he obeys like a child, frozen in fear. Taking out the fused figurine and whistle, I mumble the un fuse spell, then turn Johanna back into a hawk. I tell her to fish out the rabbitfish, and she does, snapping their necks and killing them each time. It is sickening to look at, but at least she is saving our lives. _Another cannon sounds._ That's nine people.

The careers aren't doing so well, there are only 2 of them left, and it looks like the 2 girls. The two girls are trying to swat the fish out of the water. Yeah, I see the four girl drop, and I think her hand go t bitten_  
Another cannon, and I think, eight people left._

Johanna finishes, and I send her over to help the girl from 2 out. The girl panicks at the sight of another animal, but slowly relaxes when she sees it saving her life.

We near the mainland, but hear a scream, and_ then a cannon_, which means that the mainland isn't safe either. I look at the face in the sky, and realize it was Mellie.

My best friend has just dies, I don't know what I am supposed to feel. Glad, that it means seven more people? Remorse, because I feel good she died? Sorrow, because she died for me and Hugo?

I'm not cheating, just being a handy helper. I'm clever, I didn't cheat the games, I just outsmarted the gamemakers.

A parachute falls on my head, no doubt sent by Junio. I open it, and it's a gallon af fresh water. There is one empty bottle inside, the other has a paper in it..

I open the paper.

**Hello Puny Humans, there is not a forcefield at the end of that island, there is also not a tool that you can use hidden behind bush 87.**

** "**THANKS FOR THE HELPFUL TIP!" I yell at the sky sarcastically

When we reach shore, there is a girl waiting for us at the beach.

"Hi, " She says, "My name is Jenny, and I'm from 12, can you help me?"

More people who want my help. Great. "Sure!" Hugo says cheerfully.

I look at him strangely, as we step off the raft.

I just want peace in this terrible place.

Trouble finds me everywher I go! Maybe this girl has allies she's calling to, and will soon kill us.

I doubt it, there's only seven of us left.

Jenny starts to talk really loudly, and I smack my forehead, which I can't hear.

A cannon. _Six._

I wonder who it was, but I have no time to look up.

The girl from two, Jenny, Hugo, Me, and two others. Probably the boy from eight and the girl from seven.

They might put up a hard fight.

To me, it looks like I won't be getting any long earned rests soon.


	11. Apocolypse

**AN: Oh yes, I changed the category, it is now Harry Potter/ Hunger Games/ Doctor Who**

**Read on for more details, and I hope you enjoy chapter 11.**

**Thank you!**

Chapter 11- Apocolypse

I get to sleep, while Jenny keeps watch. Hugo falling asleep next to me. I do not dream, but I hear screams liket he night before. So vivid, so real. I wake up, and still hear screams.

Jabberjays. I see them, sitting in the trees when I wake up. Now it is brighter out, so I can see. I is Hugo's watch, and I tell him I'll keep watch for now, so he can get rest. Ther sky is pink and blue as the sun rises. I remember, back in 2012, a while ago, they thought a pink sky would mean the end of the world. HA!

It was almost the end of the world, that was the year the dark days started. Now, in the year 23… something,Wait… Harry Potter was born in 1980. Ron was born in 1980. In 2036, the epiloge takes place.

Why 300 years later? Whay? HOW? I wake Hugo up, and know what he is going to say. "Hugo, you were born over 300 years ago…"

"Yeah… About that… Um… I… Uh… Er… I do 't exactly know ho wthat happened, but all I know was that all of Hogwarts, it's inhabitants, me, Rose, Albus, James, Lily and out parents were transported, and that's why Hogwarts is so full this year."

"Um…" I say, trying to understand the impossible thing that has happened

"The books in Hogwarts changed too, they now have a book about the mysterious dissapearance of Hogwarts. Yeah. I don't know what went on there, but no one was in the dungeon at the timem, so it might have been there. Students in the dungeon afterwards said that they saw a mysterious blue box, that made a funny noise…"

"That reminds me of a story my mom used to tell me, About a man, with a blue box, that could travel trough space/time, and bring people with him, it was an amazing story, but I don't remember the doctor ever bringing a whole castle-full of compainions." I say, because it's true, and it's a story that has been passed down through my family, as far as I ever want to go back to.

"Well, it could be…"

"I've never heard of him transporting a whole building before.. but I suppose it could happen.." I muse.

We decide to worry about that later, because Jenny wakes up. She wants to know what we were talking about

"Getting Food" Hugo

"Our strategy" Me

"Our strategy for getting food." Jenny says, "Okay, so what is it?"

"Well, we haven't decided, we were trying to decide between climbing trees to get the food, so we can also keep watch, and stealing it from careers. Or the one that's left anyway." I say

"Hey, how about I climb trees, and you guys steal from the girl from 2!" Jenny says, and I like the idea.

"Okay, HUGO! Let's go." I say, like a sergent. I may be only 12, but I can survive more than anyone. With or withoout magic. I decide to do it with magic.

I pick up my wand, and head ou tof the clearing. Taking an actual look at the wand, I realize it is my actual wand, and am happy. Really though, why did they do that? They probably had to dress up as the mayor and come a knockin to my mother's door to get it.

Such strange people. They always want what they can't have, and think of strange ways to get it.

Why is the president so forceful, we do have a well oiled machine, that is Panem.

It is now that I decide to cheat the games.

Well, first, Hugo and I meake the most difficult choice of all, to get the trackers out or not. He decids to, and get the knives out.

It hurts to watchmy best friend ( not boyfriend) cut himself, but when he gets it out, a cannon sounds, removing him from the games, immidiately. He knows that he can save himself, if they think he's dead. I know that he should hide. I also know, that he will be doing something that he won't tell me about, he says it's going ot be a surprise. I hear another cannon, and see the boy from eight in the sky.

I hear a scream, and know it. "Jenny!" I yell, and run to the sound, I make it back to camp, only to see a… very hairy monkey? Um.. Okay… I know that thing must have made her scream, but where is she?

Then I see it. Her body is all white, having been bleeding for the some time that it took me to get back. Nearby, I hear another scream. The girl from 2. Two cannons sound, and I sit in silence for a minute, mourning the deaths of two who have helped me. Jenny was a short lived friend, but a good one in the time that she lasted. No one lasts long in the games.

I know that it is between me and the girl from 7. Seeing as she is 18, I have a hard fight.

This is going to be bad.

I make it to the island again, and go to the forcefield Junio told us about. I throw a rock at it, and it bounces back. I duck.

I look behind each bush as I remember that the bush was bush 87. I see a big sign, marked 87. Wow. Just… Wow.. I run to the bush and see a couple of wires, some paint, and a lot of metal.. The note that is under it says :_Take this to Hugo. The cave._

I turn around. Wow. Yeah. It's a cave. I drop the parts there, and watch the hand grab it. Flashes of light come from the cave. I count the blinks. _ L…E…A…V…E… N… O….W…. E….D….E…L…. _Okay… I get the point.

I head back to the cornocopia, and there is no one there. I then see a shape in the distance.

It doesn't look like a girl, more like a boy.

If Hugo just told me to go away, why is he coming?

He makes it up the hill, and comes face to face with me.

"Edel, you know that they know, one of us will have to go." He says to me

"Hugo, no." I know what he is planning. He's going to kill himself so I can win. I know him, and love him. Not in that way, but I am beginning to only hit you with 200 page books now.

"Edel, one of us has to."

"No. Way. You cannot kill yourself for my sake."

"I volunteer myself."

"No!" I yell, running to stop him but it's to late.

"You can beat he Edel, I know you can." He raises the wand to his chest, and screams the spell for the world to hear.

I rush over to his still warm body, and find that it isn't body warm, but burning up! Is that what happens?

I cradle him in my arms, and cry out, " You will not kill my family, my friends, You will not rob me of my world until I have robbed you of yours!"

Then I fight. For the people I knew. For Mellie, for Jenny, now for Hugo. I fight for everyine who has ever died in this game, for anyone who has lost a soul to this bloody battle.

They boy from eight is dead, the girl too, Jenny is dead, Hugo is dead, everyone but me and her.

The girl from 7. She will be emy finall opponant, and I am hers.

I climb the last standing tree in this desert, dragging Hugo's body with me, at record speed. The strong tree hols us both without bending, and I can see most of the arena from here.

I see the girl from 7, walking across the desert, holding an axe.

You know what? She has an axe, a bloody face, and sweat rollling down her cheeks.

I have a wand, a hawk, and a strong spirit that will stop at nothing to avenge the people lost in this bloody war game.

To save the people who have died in this…

Apocolypse


	12. Surprise

**So Sorry for the long wait.**

**Chapter 12: Surprise**

I make my way across the desert, and into the rainforest. Then, I see the beach, where she has run off to. I really hope I don't have to be the one to kill her. I hope a weremonk gets her, or something. Maybe Johanna can do it for me! That might work…. Yeah. She could severely wound her, but not kill.

She has an axe, so I might want to do whatever I do from a far distance, far, far away. I might as well run to the other side of the arena and firre the spell at a forcefield, and hope it hits her. Not such a bad idea. Orla won by… well, I can't remember. I was only born when her Hunger Games happened.

I have a feeling that I am doing something really bad, I have a feeling I am sending myself to death, but I really don't care. If I go, I can be with Hugo, and his Uncle, Fred. Or George. I can't remember which one is alive.

Really, all my life, all 12 years of it I had hoped to never lose someone to the Hunger Games. I think perhaps everyone must suffer a loss, but I think I would have rather my Grandmother die of old age. No offense Grandma H.

The world is a minefield, and we must step carefully to avoid the bombs. I step around carefully, until I reach the end of the jungle. I see my opponant, looking around, presumably for me.

I walk out, and wave my arms, so she can see me. I am so stupid. She comes running at me, but I dodge, last second. She runs into the thick tree behind me. Ouch. I guess that'll hurt. Leave a mark. Whatever. I don't have much time before she charges again, so I get into the water and start swimming.

Hoping that the rabbitfish are gone, I swim fast, and I consider myself a fast swimmer. Where I learned to swim, I don't know.I guess I don't have time to think about that…..

She has seen me, she yells, and throws herself into the water. She isn't a very fast swimmer, but manages to keep herself afloat, and move at the same time.

I reach the island a bit slower than the time it would take me to reach the top of the tree Seven Girl smashed into. Then, just as I think I'm safe, the rabbitfish come out.

I don't want anyone to ide, so I shout a warning at the girl, and leap up to the nearest tree. The rabbitfish continue their attack on land, and finally leap into the water.. The slow swimming girl makes it back to shore, and climbs a tree. Slowly, but before the fish turn into rabbits, she gets to the top of a flimsy, but tall, tree.

The rabbitfish try and jump up to the branch she sits on, but they cannot reach. The branch cracks, and creaks, but she scrambles to another branch. She wipes her forehead, and the rabbitfish retreat.

She runs, pesumably to get away from the horrors as fast as she can. I climb down from the tree, soaking wet, as the rabbitfish sink back into their holes. I swim back to the mainland, and watch the sun set on the water. I know it's the hunger games, but I need a moment of peace.

As I settle down for the night, I hear something. A scream. Then silence. Then a cannon. I get out my hawk whistle, and call Johanna. "We did it Jo! We won the Hunegr games!" I say, and dance around.

The voice on the speaker says, "And may I now present to you, Edelweiss Nimmo! Victor of the 20th annual Hunger Games!" I scream with delight. The hovercraft comes to pick up all the living beings left, me, the animals, and well.. Jo.

I step into the hovercraft, and see Orla, congragulating me. I notice that she is also kind of crying. "Orla… Why are you crying?"

"I- I'm so sorry Edel dear, I can't exactly tell you." She hugs me. Really, what is going on today, it's been way stressful.

I wish Hugo could be here with me to celebrate this moment. It's my fault he's dead. All my fault.

Remember in the beginning when I said that Hugo and Albus all moved to District 9 ¾ because of me? Well, this wouldn't have happened if they hadn't moved, and they wouldn't have moved if I had never met them. Hugo wouldn't have killed himself if I was dead, Hugo would still be alive, if not for me.

This is my fault. Someday, I am going to find a way to end this madness, this crazy arena that is the Hunger Games. I will end it. I shall Avenge Hugo, and Mellie, and I don't know, anyone else who has died.

Never, ever, ever, will another person die for me, from my hand, or in any way related to me. I might even try to become a medic, help the injured.

You know what? Everyone died so fast, they didn't even have time to do the special feast thing at the top 5. I hate the Hunegr Games. There, you have it. I hate the Hunger Games. No one likes them, except for really violent people, like the ones from District Two.

I really need to get into this. I need to get my sanity back, to erase these games from my mind. Erase the rabbitfish biting the boy from four's neck, and his head falling ackwardly to the side, and the screams I heard. In my dream, in real life, now…

I need to escape. Go to somewhere peaceful. Stare at a wall and **rethink everything.**

Anyone got an apparation license? I need to get away. Oh, nevermind. You can't apperate in the Hunger Games… They got smart one year. Last year. Yeah. I really want to get this over with, so lemme just fall into this world of black.

I wake up to Orla whispering in my ear, 'Edel, Edel, Edelweiss… I have a surprise for you…"

I grumble something about doing it later, so she walks away, and tells someone behind me to wait, something about me being exhausted, and to try again later.

This time as I drift into sleep, the dreams are not dreams, but this time nightmares. The Hunger Games drifts through my mind, necks snapping, bloodbaths, eyes rolling back in their heads.. I scream, loudly.

Not that loud, but I hope that I didn't scream in real life, because I need the peaceful moments that I have before I hear the people who watch the Hunger Games for entertainment scream my name, and then get a crown, and then go home, and be celebrated, and stalked for every blessed day that I have left.

Oh, the Hunger Games ruins lives. Especially mine, and Hugo's, and Mellie's, and my parents', and Orla's, Junio's, The Potters and the Weasleys', and eveyone else who has ever, ever lost anyone in these… games.

I have more nightmares, that scare me half to death. I wish they had scared me all the way to death. I'd give anything to give the girl from 7 another chance at life.

I wake with a start, and see an empty hovercraft. I can't imagine where everyone is…

I knock on the bathroom door, "GO AWAY! THIS ROOM IS OCCUPADO! JUST WAIT FOR ME!" Okay… That clears up where Junio is….

That leaves:

Orla

The person she was talking to

The Avox

Me

Okay… Found me… Now.. Orla… "Orrrrrlllllaaaaa….. Whhhheeerrrreee aaaaarrrrreeee yyyyyooooouuuu?!"

Now…. She must be over here.. .Through this door. I knock… "Who is it?" I hear a voice say. A voice that I don't recognize. Somethings not right…. I guess it must be the pilot.

Just then, Orla rushes into me, from behind. "Edel… Edel… We're hear, it's time to go to your interview! Then, it's time for the crowning! Then…" She trails off, and turns me around, and leads me ou tof the hovercraft, and into the hurrried arms of Amarie.

I actually almost forgot about her! Well, I guess it can't all be bliss. "Oh! Edelweiss, You're finally here! Thank goodness. Did you know that we are 38 seconds behind schedule? We have to hurry! RUSH RUSH RUSH! You have to see you dress, and we have to get your hair done… and there is so much to be done in the little time that we have!"

I roll my eyes, and chuckle in my head. No one likes Amarie, she's always on schedule.. Too much like a normal person. "I have to wear another dress?" I say, "Oh, Come ON!"

"Oh, here's your room!"

I enter, and get drenched in a bucket of lotion. "Sorry!" a small voice squeaks. "It was all him!"

"Jilli, don't worry." I spit out some lotion. "You did good."

I lay on the table, andI get my hair brushed, and my teeth whitened, and foundation rubbed on my face, because 'I'm too pale'

Lin comes, and slips the dress on me, and I take off my tribute robe underneath. I have time to admire my dress.

It is the same color purple as my eyes, and it flows, down to my knees, and then it leaves a slanted trail of a half triangle down to my ankles. I love this dress.

"So much that you say it out loud?" Lin laughs

"Heh." I giggle. "Yup."

I walk out to the line, waiting for the interview to start, and I see something that gives me a shock.

Hugo smiles at me, "Surprise."


	13. I like the world this way

**Chapter 13: I like the world is this way**

I rush up to him, and hug him. Normally, I'm not a huggy person, but this needs a hug. I whisper in his ear, " How are you here?"

"No explaining, it's time to go on." He lets go, takes my hand, and pulls me into view.

"Please welcome our two victors from District 9 ¾ !" Clodus announces, the audience claps, and also kind of stares ackwardly. I look at the president's reaction. He looks kind of angry… I can't imagine why "So, Edel, how did you feel when you found out Hugo was still alive?"

"Well, I'll sit down first…" I sit on the cushiony chair that they put out as an extra. I grin at Hugo, he rolls his eyes, "Well, I only found out a few seconds ago, but I can describe it! I'm guessing he was the surprise Orla wanted me to see on the train, but I was exhausted"

"And grumpy.." Hugo mumbles and rolls his eyes

I snort, and roll my eyes back at him, "But, when I saw him, I rushed up to him, and hugged him, then we went on." The audience 'AWWWWWWWWWWW's. Oh, why odes everything have to do with love and hate in this world?

"And Hugo, how are you still alive?" Clodus asks

"Well, Edel knows that I can be very good with mechanics," I nod, "So, well, first… Um I took the tracker out of my arm-"

"Oh! How is that? Is it better yet?" I ift up his sleeve, and see it hasn't quite healed yet.

I quickly turn away while he laughs, " No, it has not healed yet, that is a matter we shall deal with later." He seems to forget about how he is alive…

Then, I have a question, "How long were we in there?" I need to ask Clodus, it is a dire need.

"About 17 days, why?"

I count on my fingers, August 26,27,28, 29, 30, 31, September 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 , 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11! "And it's still the eleventh?"

"Yes…"

I throw my arms up in the air, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I yell

"Whose birthday?" Clodus asks

"Mine! And my mom's, and my Grandma B.'s! And well, I don't know my great grandmother's name, but it's her birthday too!"

"Huh?" Hugo looks at me strangely

"Ever since 2001, the girls in my family have all been born on September 11, it all started with my great… Oh, I'll save you the trouble, but it started with a girl named Maddie."

"Hmm, what a coincidence."

"Well, that's all the time for today, they need their victor crowns!"

I sigh, stand up, and princess wave as I walk out. Huugo comes running after me. Then, we walk over to the balcony where we have to get our crowns.

"Welcome everybody!" The president says, 'In this *special* occasion, we made two crowns, because the two victors have survived. In the unusual event, they have both won, the surprising twist of fate, they have both come out alive, in the shocking dawning that they made it…" He goes on, Hugo and I look at eachother, and roll our eyes.

'Okay, here are your crowns." He places one on my head, gently, and the other on Hugo's head. The black of the crown I see in my reflection is a shimmiring color, that stands out against my blonde hair. Recent events that have caused me to have not been able to see my reflection, my hair appears lighter. Maybe from being in the sun so long?

Having been obsorbed in my thoughts, I don't notice the end of the president's speech. He also starts to usher us out, but I protest, and announce that I have something to say

And so it begins…. "I wanted to let you know, that even though I am 12, I can surive, I am willful, I was probably the smartest person in that arena." Hugo punches me, "Other than Hugo, but anyway, I'm not some dumb blonde 12 year old. Or a dumb blonde 13 year old, I have wit, I am brave, I can do the impossible, there's a spell for that, I'm serious! With the help of friends," I motion to Hugo, "And family, and sponsors, you can survive, you will survive, just remember that it's just a game. Play by the rules, or cheat, and get thrown out. It's the smart thing to do! You need to go with your own rules! Don't play with them, play by yourself. And when you play by yourself, you always win." I finish.

I get a standing ovation, and I wonder why, that was my fist public speaking, and I wasn't very good, but they seemed to like it. I guess I'm a natural born.. Oh never mind. Hugo an Ihave to leave the balcony, and the president ushers us out quickly.

As Hugo and I walk back to our rooms, I feel a need to ask, "So, you never told us, how did you stay alive?"

He smiles, "Well, the me you saw at the cornocupia, was actually a robot. I built it out of the parts you gave me, and then painted it!"

"What parts? Oh, you mean the ones under bush 87, or whatever it was?"

"Yeah, when they came to pick up all the bodies, I had to wave them down, and they picked me up too. That's why Orla was crying, she thought Iwas dead, then I was alive, and it was kind of funny."

"Funny for you…" I say, and turn to go into my room

"Edel, wait!" I hear as I am about to close the door, and I see Hugo, still standinf in the hallway, I open the door again, "Happy Birthday," He says, and I slowly close the door.

I lay on the bed, and the alarm goes off, for some reason. I then realize it was set to the wrong time, so waking up late was my fault. "Stupid Birds, shut up." Then I remember Johanna. I jump up off the bed, in spite of my tiredness, and rush out into the hallway, People yell at m efor running in the halls, but I don't care. I run the way I came, across the balcony, into and out of the interview room, into the hovercraft, and blow my whistle. Johanna sits on my shoulder, and I relax. Then, the door starts closing, and I run as fast as I can, motioning for Johanna to follow, and, thankfully, Johanns flies out the crack that is left, and makes it back onto my shoulder. We then walk back to our room. I relax onto the bed, and Johanna sits on the heeadborard, "you know, Johanna, you look underfed. Go and chase some mice." She happily obeys.

Then , there is a small knock on the door, 'and Hugo's head pokes into the room, "Can I come in?" He asks me, I nod my head, and he walks through the door.

"Why are you even here, we've won, I've in a way, lost. And you, you're acually from over 300 years ago." I clutch my head and sway, "My life is going to spiral into a big fat zero fun zone, 'm gonna have noghtmares, and day-dreams/Daymares! My life will be pointless, I'm going crazy…."

"Edel, I came to talk to you, about the past." He says, and sits down next to me on the bed. I really just wanted to be left alone. I tell him that, and he laughs, "Edle, when are you going to realize, we are never going to be left alone.

Then, we hear this weird wooshing noise, and this blue box appears in the middle of the room, and we look at eachother. Then, a man with a brown jaket and a bowtie steps out of the box, "I heard a complaint?"

"Um.. " I look at Hugo, "Well, not really a complaint, more like a question…"

"Yeah. You, apparently transported my family, and the whole entire Hogwarts school, including the building, to 300 years later, and we want to know, how you did it? It's also because it's your fault I almost died."

"Oh. Well, my bad,"

A red headed woman sticks her head out the door, "Doctor, where are we, and why are we here?"

"Well, we are 300 years after your time, and we are hear because I transported a building, with people in it, to this year."

"And they want you to take them back?" The redhead asks

"Hey, I was born in District 5." I say

"Oh, hi, what happened to you?"

"I was drenched in lotion." I reply

"Oookkkaayyyy.." She looks at me strangely, "Doctor, can we go now?"

"That depends," The man they call the doctor looks at us," Do you want to go back?"

"No." I say, "He's not leaving. No one is leaving, Albus has to stay too." I keep rambling, 'Don't you agree Hugo?"

"No." He says

"Um.. What?" I am confused…

"No, I will not leave. I will never leave here. This is enough my home." He says to the Doctor, "I like the world this way."


	14. Home

**Chapter 14:Home**

"Okey Dokey.." The man sticks his head back inside the blue box, and it fades away.

"Hugo…. Why didn't you go back?" I ask, because genuinly, I want to know. He could have been with friends, or family again, so why did he stay with me?

"I wanted to be with you, Edel. I want to stay. We've been through so much now, I could never leave you."

"Stop beinng so mushy Hugo." I push him off the bed, and he yelps… I laugh… "That was for being mushy.."

""I was being nice…." He says, and Ilaugh so hard I fall off the bed "Heh, na we're even"

"Ha. No, if we were even, then I would be on the floor because you pushed me, so you would have to push me off the bed for us to be even" I say, making a point

"Making a mental note.." He rolls his eyes up in his head, and laughs

"An elephant never forgets" I say, under my breath

"What was that?" He says, but before I can answer, we are inturrupted by a peacekeeper, throwing open the door,

"We shall be departing for your District soon." He announces. I'm serious, he actually said shall, and departing.

We spend one more night in the Capitol, so I again wake up to the sound of birds. I am still not free, that will take a lot more fighting, but I less despise them now… Our last meal is a plate of something purple, I take a bite and ask what it is. Amarie tells me it is cow brain… I think I'll go vegatarian now… I spit it out, and have something normal, like corn…

I finish my meal of corn, and wipe my mouth (orders of Amarie,) and walk out the door. For the first time in… a day…. I see a roaring crowd. Longing to touch, to get one little square inch of my sweater.. There is no difference between now and my first time here. Both times, they were cheering goodbye...

Hugo, Amarie, Junio and Orla follow me onto the train, that is about to take us, at 200 miles per hour, to the bay. Then, at the bay, we will board another boat, that will take us to a hopefully welcoming crowd in District 9 ¾ .

I walk into the television car, because I want to watch the taped version of the hunger games that I have been through.

When it starts, I see that Hugo and I were the only ones who ran from the mess. Jenny ecscaped from the bloodbath woth a sword, and a backpack. She must have lost them. Mellie ecscaped with a dart gun. I watch as the camera zooms in on the boy from 2 breaking the boy from 7's neck. Gross. I recoil on the couch, but come out again when I see Hugo and I.

I recall my thought at that moment. Hugo shook me awake, and I remember saying that I wasn't dead… Yet…. I am such a pessamist. I watch all the hopeful faces on the screen. The ones that made it, and the ones that didn't.

The first horror of the games that I really think of as something that is going to scar me, is Mellie's death. I see as her opponant, a boy, grabs the dart gun that she has filled with poison, and shoots it at her. She screams in agony, and pain, and I watch her body crumple.

Then, the next image I see is me, reading the map. The screen quickly moves to another shot. This gives me questions. Did they not like how I went back, after the bloodbath was over? Oh well. I don't really care what they think. The world revolves around me, me, me! Heh. I still don't care what they think.

Hugo comes in and inturrupts the television. "What are you doing?" He asks

"Watching the taped games. Want to hear something weird" I say, and I know he will

"Yeah, sure. What is it?' He answers. Just as I knew he would have. I've only known him for a little bit more that a year. Talk about predictable…

"Well, they had the smallest flash of us, in the corocoupia after the bloodbath. Then, they quickly changed it to the district 2 boy killing someone. Again." I give him the look.

"Yes, you're right. That is weird." He says, and sits on the couch next to me. The next shot is of us, sleeping in the trees, and when Hugo falls out and we notice the careers coming. Prepare for a rabbitfish attack. The attack launches, and the camera makes sure to get all of the deaths. Johanna, eating the rabbitfish was not included.

Days later, it cuts to more deaths. Jenny's death. Hugo-bot's death, and then the girl form 7's death. She went down same as Jennny. Death by weremonkk. I'm still glad I dodn't have to kill her.

I want this world to be something close to perfect. I know I have said it mny times, but it's hard to imagine a world without games. I mean, Jenny wouldn't be living in poverty, or have been anyway. No one would have died for anyone, no one would have to feel the fear at the reaping.

I really want the world to be like that, and I really want to believe it can, you know, maybe in 55 years or so, I really don't know. Right now  
I am a 13 year old girl who has just survived a mass murder in an arena, and my best friend has survived too. They tell me I should be happy. They tell m eI am lucky to be alive.

I think, I would have rater died in the bloodbath. I think I would have rather had no dreams at all than more dreams. No one ever likes a lier, so here is the truth. I would have been there with Hugo-bot, on that dune, and killed myself, because I was knowing that the games would have gone on, and I would have endured more pain than if I had kept myself alive.

"Hugo?" I ask, quietly

"Yeah…" He looks at me, equally as quiet

"I want to die." I say

"Don't." He puts his arm around me, and I don't fight it, "Don't leave me Edel I can't lose everyone I love."

I just look at him sadly.

He stares back.

No one speaks, until Amarie bursts in, "WE SHOULD BE ARRIVING IN-" Then she looks at us, and she slowly backs away. She closes mthe door, and is out of earshot soon.

"What was that about?" I ask Hugo, louder this time. The moment is broken.

"No idea… I think we'll be arriving at the boat soom." He says.

I ignore him, and curl up into a little ball. I never noticed how comfortable this couch was. I beg myself not to fall asleep, because I know the dream world is a minefield. I know as soon as I close my eyes, I will be reluctantly running through a desert, or a jungle, or a forest. I know I'll be watching necks snapping, people falling to the ground, and seeing pools of blood.

I know I'll see the thing I never wanted to see. Death. Either way, I think winning my games was very easy, I mean, rabbitfish? Weremonk? Really?

I fall into the dizzying blackness, and keep watching my fears unforl before me. The necks snapping, the pools od blood, everything I promised myself I would see and more.

I wake, from the terror, screaming. Finally the notion that I am alive hits me as salt water sprays in my face. I seem to be sitting on the deck of the boat. I guess I fell asleep.

"Are we there?" I hear a voice beside me ask. It was Orla. She has been standing at the railing of the boat for who knows long, staring out into the distance. Beside her is Hugo.

"I don't know Orla, maybe in an hour or two." Then he glances at em, "Oh, Hi Edel. You're finally awake." He seems happy to see me, "You were screaming and thrashing in your sleep."

"Yeah. Hunger games dreams. Pretty scary." I roll my eyes, because eh knows what I've been through, and he also knows me well enough to create a book of this from my point of view.

It'd be funny if he did.

I walk over to the edge of the boat with him, and know that this won't be over until I'm dead.

The hunger games, not him being able to write a book…

"Orla, who pilots this boat?" I ask

"No one, it's mechanically driving itself." She answers smartly.

"Oh, um… Okay then…"

I look out into the distance of the ocean, and I see mist. Anyone who has ever been on a boat knows what that means. Land! Do you know what land means?

Home.


	15. Never Happen

**AGAIN, SORRY FOR TYPOS! Ignore all the my dears, and honeys. You'll find out in ch 21! (or before) Be proud of me, 2,000 words! Here's your present for the holidays, a very long chapter!**

**Chapter 15: Never Happen**

Okay. Finally, we're home. I knew it would never happen, but the impossible has happened. Two children, both under 15, have made it all the way back to their district. I set a new record! Well, I guess Hugo did, because he's younger, by a couple days, but I don't really care. I was 12 when I won.

The first people to get to me are my mom, my dad, and Rose. Of course, she was excused from school to watch her brother, then she goes to hug Hugo. Other District 9 ¾ residents hug us as well, and the circles get bigger, and bigger until I can barely breathe. Luckily, my mom knows, even before I turn blue. "Oh, Edel! I knew you could get back!" My mom is the only one still hugging me. I know how she knows, she brobably jinxed Mom…. Supersticious. The only thing I knew was that if I came back at all, it would be with Hugo.

The next days pass the same way. Celebrations, I get lots of visitors, and such. He had been excused from Hogwarts for a couple days, so Albus came to see me, along with his parents, and I felt very… I don't know the word, happy, I guess.

I really hated the fact that I got no privacy, I mean, you win the Hunger Games at the age of 12, I guess you're going to be a big celebrity, but I could hardly find my wand yeaterday, without someone snapping a picture!

Now, it is back to school… Rose, Albus, Hugo, and I wave goodbye to our parents. Albus for the second time this term. I wonder if it'll be like my return to the district, when I return to Hogwarts. Probably, Headmistress McGonagall loves me! I still wonder what has happened to the school, now that I know how it's here… (Man in blue box) Well, that probably won't change the school, just the way I look at it..

Minutes, and minutes later, the four of us arrive at Hogwarts, and lucky for us, they prepared carriges, so we don't have to walk. Albus told me his father had to do that in his sixth year, and couldn't get past the gates, so then he had to wait for help!

At least we're not barging into the middle of a gigantic feast, or a meal, it's actually right in between breakfast, and lunch. Albus told me quidditch tryouts are on Sunday! That's in two days! I think I'll make the team this year. Hugo says he won't even try, his mother is a horrible quidditch player. Rose is the same story. I'm trying my luck, but Albus thinks he'll land a good part because he comes from a line of exellant quidditch players. Plus, he did it last year. He is two years older than us….

Well, I think nothing good happens for the next few days, and I guess that I'll just skip to the quidditch tryouts, dear. No! Nothing good happens! I'm sure! Okay, day of the quidditch tryouts, the team captain, a girl named Julia, looks happy to see us. Well, yeah, it's kind of implied when she jumps up and down, while smiling when you walk through the door…

Okay, so she's happy… Very happy…. Probably just Albus though. He was on her team last year, and they won all the matches. Well, almost...

I'm still deciding what part to try out for. I think I'll be a chaser. I was pretty fast last year, when we did broomstick lessons.

I get to the front of the line, and tell her what I'm trying out for. "Okay, but you'll have to get three goals past me." She says. She grabs her own broom, and shoots up into the air, her brown ponytail waving behind her.

I fly up too, and take my position, the quaffle in my left hand. I sweep my eyes over all three hoops. The one she's guarding is the middle, smart move Julia.I turn my head, and body to face the left hoop. I hope Julia has no idea what she's doing… Acutually, her five years of keeper have paid off….

"You have five chances!" She yells to me. I keep facing the left hoop, and Then shoot the ball to the right one. I shot it pretty hard, but she's also pretty fast. The ball falls through the hoop, and I silently cheer to myself.

"One out of three!" I yell as she throws the ball back to me. It makes a nice slapping sound in my hands. As the ball flies through the second hoop, I am reminded of Johanna, and how she was brought to me by Mellie, so Mellie practically saved my life. I look down, and don't even see the ball come back to me. 6 feet away from me it is when I lift my head and see the ball. I slap it, because thinking of the games makes me mad, and to my surprise, it goes right through the middle hoop. Julia was distracted by the beaters on the other side of the field. I guess that could have been something happening in a real game. She turned around when I went "YES!" and pumped my arms in the air.

I still have breakdowns in the middle of classes. In the middle of transfiguration, we had to transform a wolf statue into a plush monkey, I get mine stuck inbetween, and start crying hysterically, because it is reminding me of Jenny. I get sent to the infirmary when I fall on the floor during Defense against the Dark Arts. During Herbology, Professer Neville takes me there personally, because I am having a wheezing fit, he knows I can't talk to her. For a few days, I am probably the laughing stock of Hogwarts. I mean, really, it's impossible not to laugh at someone who cries, and falls of their chair at random times. In December, I get sent home for the holidays. Hugo, Albus, Rose and I all go back on the train. Trains. They remind me of Hugo's 'death'. I can't breakdown crying now, it's Christmas. Happiness, food, celebrations, lots of relatives whom I haven't seen since my birthday last year.

Christmas goes by, happy happy, I get lots of presents, then, the president stops by. He reminds me of the victory tour in March. It's just that early this year. I think Hugo and I will be excused from class for that whole month. And half of the month before too. Darn, exams are in June! Why do I have to go in March?

I get to see my family, even my second cousin, three times removed! It's strange how many people suddenly like you after you win the Hunger Games. My cousin Isabella, Izzy, or Lizzard, as I used to call her, gave me my own tree. Like, she gave me a saplins, that will grow to almost 23ft tall! She got me a creepy baby doll with one eye, for my birthday, when I was six. Gave me nightmares for so long, I slept with the light on until I was 10.

Everyone hugs me a lot, says they watched me every day. I believe them of course, it is manditory for all citizens in Panem. I think they said that they saw the flash of Hugo and I reading the map too.. They kind of gave me funny looks when they left the week later. In January is my first Quidditch match… So excited!

Now, on the train back, Albus and I are talking about the match. He says we're up against Hufflepuff, and it should be an easy one. I smile to myself and look out the window, thinking about things unknown to my friends. I think about life pre-games. Happy, yayay! Rainbows… No, actually, no nervous breakdowns, no fame, no light spots in my eyes every time I blink…

I long for that all, but I think the games have also brought me closer to my friends. Especially Hugo and Mellie. Mellie's dead now, so I can't still have much of a relationship with her, so… Yeah. Not much has happened in Edelville right now, but I hope it will, life can still be boring. I lift my arm, and just kind of hold it there for a while. Johanna comes to perch on my arm. I want to put my arm down, but the talons on her feet don't hurt, they kind of feel good. I leave my arm there and sink lower in my chair. This is probably the best life will ever get, sitting on a train, waited on hand and foot, great view, hawk on my arm, warm hand on my shoulder. Wait, what?

I turn around, and see Hugo standing there, Rose behind him. "Edel, we need to talk." The seriousness of his voice, and the tension in the air make me laugh. Loud and long. I know I shouldn't, but I tell him no, and turn back around. This time, he grabs me by my arm and turns me around. "Edel," He says, slower, but stern, "We need to talk." I widen my eyes and shake my head. I add a please, just for luck. Maybe he will go away and leave me.

Nope. No way he will. Apparently, whatever he needs to say is very urgent. I speak strong, because I need some alone time. "Hugo, unless it's a matter of life and death, " I Let Johanna sit on the table, so I can put my hand on my hip, "I'm not going to listen."

"That's just the thing, Edel, we need to talk." This time, he pulls me harder, and we go to the last train car. Once we are alone, he makes sure no one is around us, and starts to whisper, "Edel, I need to have some way to stop this thing, "

"This… what?" I ask, because I want to know. I think of everything that I know that is a thing, and has to do with life and death. The first thing I think of comes to my mouth, "The Hunger Games, you mean?" I know it's probably what he means, I'm just that genius.

"Exactly." He says, and looks at me, "I know this is wrong." Well, duh. "I want to stop it, or at least do my part in helping, because these are probably going to go until at least the 75th year, (hint hint)"

"Hugo, I'm sure people will help our** c**ause, maybe not today, but someday!" I stand up, and walk away, good thing too, because Albus walks in at that moment.

"Hey guys! We're getting close!" He says cheerily, too cheerily for the topic Hugo and I have just been discussing, "You should probably put on your robes now!" We notice that he is in fact wearing his, I go to get changed, and I assume that Hugo does the same. As I come out, I trip over my robe. I fall flat on my face, and now my nose hurts. I rub it and walk on. I see Rose and Albus sitting at a table together, talking about something I can't hear. I walk over to interrupt their whispers. All I hear is my name, Hugo, and stuff. Literally, the word stuff. Albus' face when I cough to indicate that I'm there tells me that it was gossip that they were talking about. I can't imagine what… Well, actually, I can, but I think I'll find out later, so I'll save it for then.

Soon, the train pulls into Hogwarts. The thestrals pull us into the gate. We go back to our common rooms, and then, it gets late, we get dinner, and then, we sleep. Then, tomorrow at lunch, I find out what Albus and Rose were talking about on the train. First, people stare at me and whisper, then, I find out when my friend from Hufflepuff comes over, and asks me something. She asks me, and I quote, "Is it really true, Edel?"

I Look at her, and tilt my head, "Is what true, Jessica?"

She bounces up and down with excitement, "Is it really true that your dating Hugo?"

I stand there, and look at her. I just stare, not really even into her eyes, past her, and I seem to be looking straight at Hugo. He makes a gesture that seems to say, 'you've heard?' I nod. I sigh, and walk over to the Gryffindor table.

"So, apparently we're dating." I say as I sit down next to Hugo. Then, I make sure I shoot Albus and Rose dirty looks, they look at me like, what did we do, and I stare sarcastically.

"Yeah, I heard." He looks at me and grabs a bowl of soup off the table. I bang my head on the table, "Don't do that, Edel, you'll lose brain cells."

"It won't matter, just as long as I lose the ones that know about the-ow-Hung-ow-er Games, ow!" The last few bonks hurt, so I rub my head and stand up. "You know, I'm not ever hungry" I walk out, and all heads turn to me. The crowd makes an 'oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo' sound, and I turn and snap at them, "Please, leave me alone, I don't care what you think, but I do care how you act about it, and I really, really don't like how you're acting right now!" I grab my head and run out of the room.

Now, listen closely, because the next part of this story takes place during the victory tour, the next segment takes place many days after this happened. And I almost wish it didn't. I just want the world to be peaceful. That though, will most likely never happen.


	16. To the Capitol

**AN: I wanted this as much as you, but inspiration is hard to find! So so sorry, you guys deserve better. Just hang in there, I'll get 17 done ASAP. Just hang in there, you'll get a big shocker at the end of the story! Pleeeeaaaase? R&R**

**Chapter 16: To The Capitol**

So yeah. I told you I would start now at the Victory tour. We started in District 10. I don't remember the tributes from there, but I think it was interesting. No vegetarians here.. Anyway, the people just stared at us. Their famalies envied us, and let it show. Then, we got flowers. I felt so awkward, just being alive, when so many of them had died, and Hugo felt it too, having 'died' twice, but still being alive.

I know that Hugo and I were supposed to be dating, but I still hated him. No one had come clean to starting the rumor. Of course, they know what I can do to them, so no one would. We leave District Ten with flowers in our hands, smiles on our faces. Smiles being fake…. Of course…. We board our train, wave, and as soon as they are out of sight, our hands and smiles drop.

"So.. That was so far the most boring thing I've ever done." Hugo grimaces out the window.

"I doubt any other districts will be better.. Especially since we only knew people in Districts 5, and 12."

"Yeah. This'll be even more boring than being stuck in that cave, working on a robot."

"Makes me wonder why you weren't put in Ravenclaw" I smirk

"Same as my mother." He answers, with an equally taunting smirk. Doesn't answer my question, know-it-all.

"And why wasn't your mother in Ravenclaw?" I glare at him.

"NO! NOT THE EYE!" He laughs. I keep giving him the eye. "Seriously Edel, she just had more brave deeds to her name than she had smarts."

"You must have a lot of brave deeds." I murmur under my breath. I know he can hear it, and if not, good.

He chuckles. "Well, first, I-"

"I was there." I inturrupt, "I was there Hugo." And suddenly he snorts. Then, he starts to laugh hystarically. I keep my face straight. Watching him laugh is hard. I can't even let out a giggle, or he wins. However, I can slap him… No! What has gotten into me lately? I want to slap my best friend for laughing? Well, So be it. No! What is going on with me? I meed to relax. Deep breaths. "Hugo, I'm going to rest. Excuse me." I step over his body as it rolls on the floor. His back hits my toe, and I I _really _want to slap him. I fight the urge. Taking whatever willpower I have left, and walk out of the room.

The hallway echos with the sound of his laughter. I turn, go into my bedroom, and lock the door. The click seems to satisfy me. Everything is gold here. No idea why. Gold carpet, gold bed, gold doorknob…. I think I'm going to dye my hair so it doesn't blend in with all of this. I sigh, and lay back on the bed. I know my games weren't really that bad, compared to ones that have, and probably will come. I know, I only watched people be torn to shreds by were-monkeies…. Strange… And rabbit-fish. Also very strange. This is the wierdest Hunger Games ever. I have to say… I don't think any will be wierder. Unless they keep breeding the rabbit-fish and were-monkies. And that would be just strange. "Even stranger is that you can still fit in a rabbit hole, when you're 13 years old!"

"Go away." I mumbled, and I realized I had been talking aloud to myself in the time before, "Leave me alone, Hugo." I scooted backwards on my bed, and as far away from the door as possible. I just needed some time alone from him. Sure, maybe it had been nice, spending every waking minute with him, but now that had passed. I picked up the book I had been reading. It was an old book, that I had read before, but still a good one. I started reading Delerium. After a few farmiliar pages, I start to bore. I hope we're almost to District 11. Then, there is another knock on the door. I sure am popular today. I roll my eyes, and go to get it. "If it's Hugo again, I'm gonna.." And it's taps her watch, and I see the hour hand is almost to the eleven.

"Almost there." She then turns gracefully on one heel and walks way. What the mind wants, the mind gets. Lets see…. I hope that a piece of cake will walk right up to the door, and go 'ding dong!' Silence follows, and I laugh giddily. I fall back on the bed, still laughing. I laugh all the boredness away. Until it seems like it isn't even boring anymore! The only thing that would surprise me would be if Hugo walked around in a cow costume singing that old song…. What was it… Sesame street? Whatever. That would be awesome! Take all the stress away.

Then, I stop hearing the train moving, and so I figure that we arrived. I walk over to my window, and look out. I still see a blur, so we are train has stopped though… As the floor starts to move, I realize we are not on solid ground anymore. I walk out into the hallway, and everyone is in a panic. Don't know how I didin't hear this before, but there are more important things to worry about. The train is heavy, so we are falling fast. I wish this train could fly… And maybe it can! I have to push people, and shove to get down the line. I need to reach Hugo. "Hugo!" I yell. It works better than looking. I hear a faint yell back, and so I follow the sound. I can't bear to look at the people, so scared, they loathe me now, probably. I bump into something. I open my eyes, and find myself nose to nose with Hugo. "C'mon, we need to save this your broom, and your wand." I run back to my room, now that he knows what to do.

I dig for my broom, in the bottom of my it is, right under Pandemonium, the sequal to Delerium. I grab it, get my wand out of my back pocket, and run. Run to the emergancy exit window. I pull the handle, shove the window open, and a moment, thesince is peaceful. The only sound I hear is the whistling if wind in my ears. Then, I remember what I have to do. The ground is coming in fast, but I mount my broom, and whisper "up" Then, I have no fear of falling. I look for Hugo. He is on his broom, on the other side of the quckly falling train. I make the swish and flick motion with my hand, and he knows what to do. Levitating a train would be hard with only one, and still hard with two. I look to my lleft, and am surprised to see Orla and Junio. Four should do it. I motion the swish and flick to them too, and then face forward. "One!" I shout, "Two!" Then, "Three!" Four "Wingardium leviosa's cast in unison hit the train, and it stsrts to slow in falling. Until it comes to a stop. Now, we all know what to do. Our arms raise, and we all move forward on our brooms. The train is back on the track, and now my mind is clear of all fear. "That was AWESOME! But… let's not do it again."

"Agreed." Orla, Hugo, and Junio shout. I then ride my broom all the way down to the ground, and dismount. So peaceful. I decide I am out of practice, and decide to climb the rails holding the track up. Slippery, I kick off my shoes, and then my socks. I haven't climbed anything as tall as this before. I laugh, and it echos across the canyon. I can't believe it, this is heaven. I hear a crack of thunder, and laugh again as dark clouds quickly move in.

The rain seems to come in buckets, like at those amusement parks that people played at before the districts. Except this one is everywhere. I don't care, and just clutch the top of the pole in my hands. Lihtning flashes, a second later thunder rumbles. I stand on the top of thetrack now. "Up" I yell, and laugh as the broom smacks slickly into my hand. I fall backwards. I think I'm going crazy as I laugh some more. You must think I'm crazy too. That's okay. I know. "YOU'''LL NEVER STOP ME!" I shake my fist at the sky. This is the most fun I've ever had. Too bad Hugo isn't here to see it. Hugo. And the train. I mount my broom, and try to spot it. Miles in the distance, I see it. Snaking along the route. They left me behind. Me. The one they really need. I fly as fast as I can, which is pretty fast because I'm a chaser, and keep it in sight. Suddenly, the train stops. Maybe they notice I'm missing. I will my broom to go faster. I go into a dive as I approach. Then, about 20 feet up, I jump. I turn my back on the blackened sky, and land on the train. We must be at District 11. Yup. People getting off, peacekeepers greeting them. I jump to the ground, and almost fall on someone walking out of the train. "Sorry." I whisper, and then realize I must look strange. Soaking wet, holding a broom. I just jumped off a train." I'll go clean up…" I walk into the train.

My prep team has work to do. Jilli, now Milli as I learn, wants to dye my hair. I say no. I wanted to earlier, but not bright pink. I get dried, combed, brished, dried some more, make up… Ugh… Until finally, they have done their magic again. Well, the first time, nothing really happened. I guess now it's make up time. I ask to go to the bathroom. I am excused, so I run in, close the door, and turn on the sink. I run my face under it, scrub, and scrub until all of the colors are off my face. I dry my face, and walk out of the bathroom. Lin comes in, and I put on a dress that matches the color of my eyes. It's a plain dress, really. I guess because District 11 is living in poverty, they don't really want us to show off. I look in the giant mirror, and wonder how I got into this. Ih yeah. Amarie. She's a life changer, that . Changes lives. One tribute at a time.

I step out of the room, and into the rain. I stand there, rememberong that time, like, 15 minutes ago. I close my eyes, but a peacekeeper grabs me by the arm, and shoves me backstage. I stand next to Hugo, and the doors to the stage swing open. I gasp at the amount of people, and how skinny they are. They would go into a brawl if I held the smallest apple. Actually, they don't look like fighting people. Just people who have been hurt, or whipped, and tortured. I walk forward in awe. Awe that means that I wonder how they survived so long, and haven't rebelled yet.

The rest of the part of the tour passes like a rainbow blur. Flowers, very nice ones, I must say, shimmered like emeralds and rubies, with a topaz colored center. I knew they grew most of the food here, but I didn't know they grew their own flowers. (and I didn't even figure that out until I saw a crop of them, if you can even call it a crop, years later) The eyes of the families who had lost tributes were dark pools of sorrow.I met each of their eyes, and gave a mournful look. One that I hoped had said that I was sorry for their loss. I knew that the next district, 12, was close. I knew I would see Jenny's parents there. Then, in district 5, Mellie… All my old enemies… It will be fun. I sigh, and go back onto the train. I sigh, and look around. Nobody in sight. I sit in a squishy chair, and sigh, loudly. No more happiness. I don't see why anyone wants to win the Hunger Games. Your life after is full of sadness. I stare into the dark indigo of the sky as the afternoon turns to evening, and almost cry when birds fly past. I hate bords. I absolutely hate birds. A tear rolls down my cheek. And Hugo walks in. I turn the other way, and I realize, so much has happened in the past few months, that I would need to have a lot of words to write my story. About 1,000+ per chapter.

"What's wrong, Edel?" Hugo comes closer.

"Have you ever thought about why you wanted to win the Hunger Games? I mean, all you have is guilt. Guilt, for killing people, or not protecting them," I turn to face him, "And you feel like you've failed, not like you've just become rich. You look into the eyes of their family, and all you can see is the dead tribute, and nothing else. It just makes me feel guildty, Hugo. Just guilty. Now, I don't see why people want all the money. It makes them greedy, and want more, or it leaves them depressed forever. Then, they start doing these things that were called emo, back in the day. Or start drinking. Then, nothing will stop them, and they go crazy with the money. Or they sit in the corner of their house in the victor's village, waiting for the guilt to go away. And, of course, it never does. Hugo, I don't want to be like that. I want to be someone who does something, and if the games hadn't come along and ruined it all, then I might have had a fighting chance." I tuck my knees in like a four year old at storytime.. I rock back and forth.

"So what you're saying is, you wish none of this, " He waved his hand around, coming to stop at himself, "Had never happened?"

"well, no… Yes… on't know, Hugo. I'm just so confused about this. I want to just be at home, still climbing poles, and having the hunger games not exist."

WE just sit there in silence for the rest of the train ride. It takes about three hours to get to district 12, so I draw on a napkin and Hugo learns to whistle Bethoven's Fith symophony. I turn out with a napkin that has a replica of starry night on it, and Hugo has perfected the first half of the song. Crayins and sheet music can keep you occupied for a while. I hear silence, not the noisy crowd that was trying to empty the train. Everyone walks out in a straight line, and still peacekeepers will prod you with a stick if you so much as open your mouth.

We reach the square, which is the best place in district 12. I look at all the blonde merchant children, and the olive-skinned poorer children. They seem to be teaching us a dance. Right foot in, left foot in. Right foot out, left foot stays. Bend up and down and do-si-do with the person on your right. Milli is on my right. Then, we jump forward, clap, jump back, clap, and then we all hold hands and spin in a circle. Then we go the other way. Then we do the dance again, except start with left foot, and do-si-do our left partner. I have to say, it is quite fun. These epople are living in poverty, but it can't be that bad if they have all this fun. Everyone down from the toddler to the great grandmother is smiling. I recognise a tall girl, who seems out of place here.. Her light brown hair strikes me as out of place, and I start to walk over. She must be Jenny's sister. "Hi" I wave, and she turns away. "Look, I know you're sad, but I know it was partly my fault Jenny died."

Her voice, clear and cold, surprises me, "We called her Jen here." She turns away again. Grumpy much? I study her face. Her nose has the same bridge as Jen's, and the same freckles.

"Look, Jenny was one of the only three people I knew in that Game. I didn't know her for long, but she was the nicest girl I had ever met. I had never had many friends, and I did not want to make any, so when she came up to me, I almost pulled away. She was so ffriendly, and outgoing. The only bad thing was that she was loud, and that isn't good in the games. She was a really nice person, and let people remember her in you. You look just like her. Seriously. Now suck it up, and be nice! I've learned that standing on the side of the playground won't get yoou any friends, and niether will you if you act that way to people who approach you."

She looks at me, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'll do it for Jen." She says, and her voice is wobbly, and warm.

"Listen, I've got to go, but you and Jen are always going to be cared about, and don't forget that." I wave, andd follow the procession back to the train. I look down, and am surprised to see that I am still wearing the purple district 11 dress. I smile. Now, the train has to turn around, and Amarie tells us it will be a long journey to where we're going. I already know, and I don't like it. Imaging what I'l have to put on when we go to the capitol!


	17. Clear

**WOO HOO! PUPLISHED! And again, 54 years before Katniss… Things change. Things. Change. In my version, you start at the district after yours, and then go in ascending order, and include the capitol. It should be that way. And, they don't HAVE to give speeches! How awesome is that? Of course, being an overaceiver, you know wat Edel will do. Sometimes. Also, I'm 11, and my computer doesn't pick up spelling mistakes. Wow, this message is longer than the chapter! (jk)**

**Chapter 17: Clear**

I step into the prep room, and oh my fish, there are trays and trays of makeup. I feel like, uh no. I know that I was going to look crazy, but I can tell how crazy I'm going to look by the shine in Milli's . I hope what Lin came up with for the dress is better than this. I facepalm. That is one holy, holy fish. I lay on the table, and then they start to go crazy. I now have orange nails, matched with yellow eye shadow, heavy mascara… Ew… Next chance I get, out of this joint.. er place…, they are coming off. Hasta la byebye! Even worse is they put bright red lipstick on me. That is just Lin, have something decent. I hold myself together, and try and blink without my eyelashes sticking together. What the heck, they never put any makeup on me before.

And Lin walks in. the dress he is holding is more of a suit than a dress.. It is red, but I put it on anyway. I ask if they can at least do away with the eye shadow, please? Milli sighs, and wipes my eyelids with a cloth. Now I look somewhat normal, but can still pass as a capitol citizen. I walk out to where I'll meet Hugo. I wonder how he's dressed. I start laughing immediately. That will be the day. I hope he's not wearing a dress. That'll also be the day. The best day ever! Now, if only I had a camera. Well, at least it'll be on national television.

And Hugo's wearing makeup. Lots of it. And I am still laughing. "Don't worry, Hugo," I laugh, wiping tears out of my eyes," It'll only be on national television! Not like your parents will be forced to watch or anything!" I hold my stomach, and doubled over. I landed on the ground, next to his very polished body shakes with laughter, and I think I'd better stand up soon, before I ruin my dress. Not that I care, but Lin probably does. I take a step into the chariot, and know this will be a repeat of my first time in the capitol. Except without the other tributes.

The chariot's horses start to move, and Hugo jumps on, just before the chariot is outside. I almost cover my ears, why are the capitol people so loud? I guess, they just love me so much., they must make sure I can hear them. Why would I not want to… Let's see… Well, they remind me of the other 22 tributes, of home, of the games, of the lives lost, some because of me, and many other things I'd rather not say.

I clench my fists into balls, under the chariot, and smile with gritted teeth. Oh, how I hate this place. Mockery, torture, and too many bright colors. They all look like clowns, for goodness 't they realize how rediculous this looks to others? Answering my own question, no, they don't. If they did, they would have stopped a long time ago. A long, long, long time ago. Before I was even born! Which, frankly, wasn't that long ago, but you know what I mean. I may be older in this story than you are now, but still.

And so, we get to the end of the thing, fists still clenched, smiling very fakely. Then, just when I think its over, we have to go back. You know, I'd rather not sit through this torture 13 times, I think I'll just give a speech at district 5. Save the pain. Save. The. Pain. Then, we are presented with the wierdest looking flowers. Purple, with blue rings in the center. And red spots all over the stem. I hope they don't give me a diesease. Kinda like being here is giving me a headache. And then, we leave. Thankfully. Thank the Lord. Seriously. This is crazy. So now, back on the boring old train.

With Hugo. With Hugo isn't that boring, actually. We play a long card game of war. Until I win by turning all his cards into rabbits. Then, there is the saying, they breed like rabbits, so I turn them into snakes. It's fun watching his expression change as I turn them. "Edel, can you turn them into cats?" And now, we have ten white tabby cats, running across the train. Across the train… And, soon, we get payed a nice visit from Amarie.

"Why are there cats running all over the train?" She puts her hands on her hips and holds one up. I take it, cuddle it, and Hugo and I burst out laughing. It's not my fault I like to cheat in card games. Even when it is only one where I'm winning. I pet the white cat as Amarie walks out of the room.

"That was fun. I think this one's named Tom." I ssay

"Tom cat" Hugo smiles. "That's a good name"

"Well, that's because male cats are called Tom cats." I say. It is fun being a know it all. Then, I notice tom has 5 red diamonds on his back. "Hey, Hugo, look at this," And then we burst out laughing. Tom stifles a huge yawn, and sits on my lap. I can't tell if he's snoring, or purring, but all the same. I put my head on his fur, and nuzzle him. I know we are getting closer to district 1 every minute. I look out the window, and everything is a blur. Then, everything is black.

I wake up somewhere I don't recognize. There are pristine white walls, and no windows. Apparently, whoever brought me here also decided to tie my hands and feet into the most uncomfortable position. Also, Hugo's. This is weird. Even wierder when a man's voice that I recognize starts speaking. "You may not know why we have brought you here today." Well, duh. We're bound and gagged here. "Well, I know exactly why, and I have a feeling you should too." YEAH! WE HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW! "Well, tomorrow, I will call a meeting for everyone in Panem. Every person must come. They will be given a memory drug, for the past twenty years, and forget only some things. I won't tell you what they forget, you'll figure that out soon enough." The president concludes.

Now, he's got my mind racing. What is he going to wipe from everybody's mind? Will Hugo and I be included? How is he going to do it? Why is he wiping everybody's mind to a clean slate? Seriously, I don't know what's going on here, and I don't like that. I hate not knowing. I struggle against the weak rope. Very weak rope… What do they think we are, kids? We won the Hunger Games for crying out loud. Finally, the rope snaps. It makes a really loud noise, so I have to see if anyone heard it before I got to Hugo. I then rip the gag off of my mouth, and go untie Hugo. Somebody here knows their knots. May be easy to rip, but.. You know, I'll just rip the rope. Now Hugo's ready to go.

We tiptoe quietly and try to find an exit. Then, we see a big sign that says exit. I whisper to Hugo that can't be the exit. It's too obvious. We turn the other way, and someone starts to follow us, quicker than I can move. Before I get a chance to turn around, I'm knocked out again.

This time when I wake, it's all dark, and I can make out a couple shapes in the darkness. One, I recognise as Hugo. I really don't know who it is, but the other figure is a man. Well, I guess that I'm in trouble… seeing as I'm in a cage… with a rocky floor…. That's never good. How did this happen so fast? It seems like I was on the train being yelled at by Amarie 5 seconds ago. And now, voices, muffled ones so that I can't make out, but I can still hear. One, I know is Hugo's. His accent is kind of a mix of british and Panem-ish. It will stand out in a crowd.

I hear "Why… This?" From Hugo. Then "…. Have…. Your…. Understand" None of this is ,making sense to me… But then again, I don't even know why I'm here. Now, I hear "she's…. care…. Please!" from a scared Hugo. Then a "No… Dead…. Dawn" What? Who care please? Who's dead dawn? My mind starts to piece together the bits as I get more. "Take… Instead… Why…" Then "Quiet… She's… Asleep" Hmmm….. I think they're talking about me… And dead at dawn? I don't think so. I try and inch closer so I can hear more. Now, Hugo's voice is loud and clear. I still don't recognise the man, though, "Now seriously, why are you doing this to us?" Us. Not her, not him, us. "Because you two are going to start an uprising, and soon, we'll have two victors everywhere, and that'll start a rebellion." "Well, then why don't you wipe our memories too?" "Because we want to torture you guys." And then an evil laugh. Why am I not surprised, "Well, at least we'll remember eachother" Preach it, Hugo. Preach it. "But why?" I cry out. And I see both of their heads turn to me, "Why is it a bad thing? I mean, its not like someone isn't going to come along in 54 years and start a rebellion, why are you stopping us now? Its like brushing hair, it just gets knotty again after you brush it." Then the man comes closer, "And that's why people brush their hair more than once." Oh. I walked right into that one, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when there are two victors again. And then they start a fire that will free all of the people in this crappy place!" And then I stand up and walk as far as I can away from them.

Now, in a cell here, with it all dark, staring at a dark wall, is the perfect place to think about life. And not always your life either. So I think about how Hugo said "She's care about" Did he mean he cares about me? I think so… Lets hope so, because I think I care about him too… Oh goodness. Why now? Why couldn't I have realized it so long ago? Why when I'm in a prison cell in the capitol? Wait… Why am I in a prison cell in the capitol? I stand up, and whip around. "What the heck? Why are we even here? Why are you keeping us here? Why are…" Then I run out of questions, but keep going because I need to yell, "So, firsst you kidnap us? Then you bring us to the Presidant's place, then you knock us out again and bring us here? Why are we so important? Why?"

Just then, someone walks in, holding a TV. "Thought you might want to see everyone's memories get wiped" The president growls evilly. He switches it on, and I see the entire country of panem. The screen is split into sections, one for each district. Every single person in every single district is watching a speaker. The speaker drones, and the people watch intently. Then, at the same time, each speaker in each district says "Does anyone remember District 9 ¾? And since they have the people who used to live in that district scattered out, everyone says no. I spot my mother and father in the crowd. I watched their lips form the word no. "And now, they are each getting a reminder of who they are," Says the president, as the people start lining up to go in rooms, "Of course, your parents will forget you, and no one will remember you. Except yourselves and me." I start to cry. At first, only a tear every now and then will trickle down my cheek. Then, a steady stream until I start to bawl. Everything is different now. My own mother, who was so worried that I wouldn't come home, doesn't remember me. Well, I really don't care. "You two will be banished to District 12."

At first, I am happy, because I can live with Jenny's sister. Then, I remember that Jenny's sister won't remember me. I keep bawling. This is so far the worst day of my life. I think back to what I said the other day, about why do people want to win the Hunger Games. Now, I wish I had died in it.

"C'mon Edel, District 12 can't be that bad," Hugo says, "It may be the poorest district, but the people there are happy, you know."  
"I know, but how are we supposed to start a new life?" I say, "We can't just use our real names, that may be a problem later…"

"Well, at the moment, I have no idea."

Yes. At the moment, the future isn't clear.


	18. Maysilee

**Wow! I made it this far, and I'm sad to end it. So, may I present to you, Chapter 18. The final installment in District 9 ¾. I give you permission to comment, please R&R! Now, be prepared for the end. They always leave you wanting for more. I'm sad now :…( F&F (well, no use following anymore) SORRY! I lost my flash drive, for, like, a month, so yeah.. GOODBYE EDEL! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FIRST AND FAVORITE!**

**Chapter 18: Maysilee**

** My name is Edelweiss Nimmo, and I am sixteen. This was a novel about my life, from 13 until death, which hasn't happened yet. This story is dedicated to my daughter, whom I am telling the story to. I will always love you dear. Now never let the Capitol get you down. **

**I promise the world that life will be better some day. Now read the final chapter of the tale I told my daughter, who was brave enough to hear it. Dear, my life be easier on you than it was for me. Never forget the ones you love, and I'll meet you in the next world.**

**This story is ending, and it has hardly begun. My daughter shall put her story out here for the whole world to know. Live your life to the fullest. Life isn't as bad as you think, and that brings me to the beginning of the end.**

Life in District 12 isn't as bad as you'd think. Hugo and I lived there for a long time, in fact, we're still there, or should I say here. At first, it was a dull, dreary, and sad place. No one there seemed to remember anything. Our names became different, and we soon became in a the depressing mood, along with the other citizens. We visited our parents often, telling them we were from a society, and wanted to help them. I wasn't surprised when Hugo spoke up.

"We should visit our parents again, and tell them who we are, Edel." Hugo murmured. I looked around, no one had noticed him calling me by my real name.

"_Albus_," I said, using his new name that was in reminder of our old friend, "I go by Jenny, now." In reminder of her.

"Oh, right," He looked around the square as I had done earlier. Just then, I was reminded of our old friend, as I looked to my left. A man, taller than me, with bright green eyes, and jet black hair stood next to me. His look was completed with round glasses.

I felt a pang of sorrow, as I looked around and saw all the people, all the ones who had never heard of our district, never heard of us. When I see how dreary this place is, I want to fix it. No matter how long it takes, I will brighten this place up from browns and grays, to at least add a dot of blue paint on a wall. One thing makes a difference. I hope to bring happiness to this world, or at least help in some way. Even if I'm the tiniest little pin in a sea of swords.

"But, I do agree with you, I know I want to see my parents again, and at least tell them who I am" I say, truly meaning each word. It's been 3 years since our parents forgot who we were. Our parents, depressed, hopeless, and live in District 5. I have lived in the regret of ever doing anything I did, but I think if I just had parents again, it would be wonderful. Most people at 16 would be defying their parents, but It's kind of hard to do when you don't have any.

Now, Hugo and I ran back home, and made a plan. Next week, we would go to District 5, just like we always had. We would go to our parents' houses, and then talk to them. We would go to Hugo's parents first. Then, we would find mine, and tell them. We would tell them we live in District 12, and that they could come and visit any time. Or maybe even come live with us.

We planned everything, for me, it was my hair, and outfit, for him, it was if he should or shouldn't tell them about the whole Hunger Games-Wizard thing. That was a problem for me too, but I had… Oh, who am I kidding, I only cared about my hair because my mother does so much. I eventually picked the hairstyle I had on my reaping day, and a lavender colored dress that went to my knees. I took a deep breath as Hugo and I got on the train to District 5.

The train ride was nothing like the ones we had during the victory tour. Long, boring, and poor service. I wasn't used to being treated like this on a train. Oh well. District 5 was almost exactly how I remembered it, only a few more houses, and it was… Cleaner… I knew where my mother had been living, and conveniently, it was next to Ron and Hermione. People stared as I walked down the street, such formal wear was not common in the District. "This is gonna be hard" I whispered to Hugo, he nodded, and I knew he understood. "We're attracting attention" He nodded again, and I sighed.

Not true to our plan, we went to my parents' first. Hugo was shaking too much, so I volunteered. Honestly, I was probably more afraid than he was. My parents were a lot stricter, and had no idea they had ever had a daughter, and I was an only child, the Weasleys still had Rose.

3 years, that was how long my parents had been oblivious. You know that, but it's a big point. I didn't know if my parents would remember, or if we just had to tell them the whole story, and see if they believed. Just in case they didn't, I brought pictures and videos of our life, and even a recording of the reaping and games. This would be a major moment in my life, more important then graduating hogwarts would have been.

We rounded the corner to the cul-de-sac that our parents lived on. My parents the first on the left. I knocked on the spruce wood that had been farmiliar to me when growing up. "Oh, how nice to see you again, Jenny and Albus. You just visited last week, though" My mother's face wrinkled, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," I spoke up, "But we have very important news for you that will be life changing." She led us inside, and we all sat in the living room. "This may be hard for you to accept, but I'm not Jenny." I took a deep breath, "My full name is Edelweiss Frances Anne Nimmo, and I am your daughter."

My mother, and my father, looked at me with a curiosity that I recognised from when I had been enrolled in hogwarts. "So," My mother started, "I have a daughter? How could I have forgotten that? Wait, you must be lying!" I shook my head, and held up the pictures. My mother and father studied them closely, "But… How?"

"It's quite simple, really." Hugo began, "The president wiped everyone's memories, and no one knew who we were. You neighbors are my parents. And they forgot too."

My father, who had been silent the entire time, ran up to me and hugged me, "I had dreams," He mumbled, "Of a little blonde girl, with purple eyes, and I never made the connection of you being my daughter, I am an idiot." I hugged him back, for the first time in almost 4 years. I couldn't believe it, but Hugo interrupted, "I still don't have parents." He murmured.

"Sorry, We have to go tell Ron and Hermione," I hugged my mom, and kissed her on the cheek. I then walked out the door next to Hugo, waving until the door was shut. We were halfway to knocking on the Weasley's door when Hugo stopped and sat in the grass. I sat down next to him, "What's wrong?" He shook his head, and I knew I would have to pry the answer out of him. "C'mon Hugo, we've been through so much, you can tell me anything," He shook his head again, and this time I grabbed his hand, "C'mon Hugo, I know how hard it is, but you have to, you'll be fine."

"Edel, my parents were…. Clingy." He looked up at me, "If they find out that I'm their son, they'll want to take me back. I know our life in 12 seems dreary, but I actually like it, I spend every day where no one knows I'm Ron and Hermione's son, or the victor of the Hunger Games, and I enjoy not being anyone special." He looked down at his shoes again. "I like our new life, the one we have, if I had to leave it, and everyone remembered, I would probably be like one of the crazy victors. Edel, I like the life we have. We're getting by on nothing, but we still have eachother."

"Hugo…" I mull over what he said, "I know how you feel, but your parents aren't people who like to gossip, and neither are mine. They'll be the only ones to know anything, and if you really want it to feel like the last three years, they won't be able to come visit us! I know you like the life you and I live, but it feels good to know people love you, and not just me."

He stood up, "Okay Edel, let's go."

Needless to say, it went great. Hugo's parents were skeptics at first, and doubted us until we showed them the pictures of the reaping, games, and childhood memories. They even believed the wizard thing! Hugo and I left happy, and pretty much, our whole lives were better. And his parents weren't as clingy as we thought. Or, at least as he thought.

A sixteen year old girl and her best friend live in the Seam, the poorest district, but manage to get the best life. They have the most beautiful things, the best food, and the most exhilarating adventures. It seems almost like one of the old world fairy tales. It's not though, it's my life. What I mean by the prettiest things is presents. For my birthday, Hugo got me a pet mockingjay. It was the most beautiful bird. Silvery white with patches of midnight feathers on the long, elegant wings. I named it Lynn. I got Hugo presents too, but none as magnificent as the ones he gave me.

Next, he gave me a pin with a mockingjay on it. It was pure gold, and I wondered how he could afford it. Sure we had a good life, but we were very poor too! I got him a wand made of ash wood, there was plenty of that around here, that I had carved myself. He thought it was better than a mockingjay, but we both knew he was just saying that… I think…

Now, my dear, you know the rest of the story. You're living through it, and you probably know it by heart

Hugo and I got married in District 12, and lived in the house we got when we were sixteen. WE changed our last name to something simple, like Donner. We had two children, you and your sister Margot. Now our chapter is done, it's time for you to begin a new one.

And don't forget that I'll always love you. No matter how bad you are, love shines through. The world is a bitter place, but you can make it better. A rebellion that started with me will end someday. The capitol will be brought to justice. Take part in the rebellion, and love others. No one loves you as much as your parents. Not a single soul. Don't you ever forget it. You are my daughter, and I will always love you, Maysilee Jennifer Mellie Donner.


End file.
